


Wannabe

by vicepresidentdepressant



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Humor, Hyungkyun, Idk how to tag things, Jeon Jungkook is a Good Friend, M/M, Slice of Life, changkyun is also oblivious, changkyun panics a lot, happy jhope is happy, hyungwon is hyungwon, shownu is a good brother, wonho is the only one with a brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepresidentdepressant/pseuds/vicepresidentdepressant
Summary: Changkyun doesn't mind the change of environment while he does his assignment. In fact, he kind of likes it better. He gets along with his brother's friends as well. Well, most of them. One of them he might have a big fat crush on. But he doesn't want to talk about it. No he's not a creep either, just has a staring problem.#werespectwomen
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 42
Kudos: 113





	1. Sweat and MCR

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over Itzy's new song. The shoulder move- Ryujin can stomp on me.   
> I love MONSTA X. I love the song 'Wannabe'.  
> Slap them together and bam, this fic was born.   
> Featuring members of BTS because I also love them.  
> Had this up on AFF and I figured, why not put it here as well for my first story.
> 
> EDIT: I was informed that the texting fonts that I chose weren't showing up for some so I went ahead and changed it. Hopefully it'll show up now :'))

"Sorry again that I couldn't find time to drop you off Changkyun."

The shorter of the two shakes his head, raising a hand to stop the older man as he follows the other into the building. He's adjusting the straps to his backpack and taking off his cap to push and fix his hair back before placing the hat back on, a habit he makes when he's nervous or entering a new environment. In this point in time, it was the second one, as he continues to make his way in along with his older brother. 

"Don't worry about it hyung. It's not like I can't do my assignments here or something. Plus I'm the one asking you for rides after the car accident."

Unfortunately, Changkyun's car now resides in a towing place, the price too high for a college student like him to afford to get it out, fix it up, and get it back on the road. He also refused help, which his older brother pushed for, for quite a while but Changkyun was the more stubborn one between the two. He always has been and even if he could have gotten his car out with his brother's help, he would never stop feeling guilty. 

"You know I'll always help you." 

"Thanks Hyunwoo. I'll be sure to tell mom you're taking very good care of me so she can keep calling you for updates on me."

Hyunwoo clicks his tongue. "If you'd just pick up her phone calls-" 

"She always calls when I'm in class! And then she's sleeping when I call back."

"Okay shh. We're here."

This building in particular was one Hyunwoo visited often. This would be Changkyun's first time and he was right about the smell because it sure did smell like sweat and socks. If Changkyun sniffed a little more he was sure he would be able to smell the frustration and anxiety as well. Once he stepped through the door and into the practice room, Changkyun spotted a muscular build right away, already waving once the said man turns with a bright smile.

"Shownu! Oh Changkyun you're here!"

"Wonho hyung!" Changkyun exclaims, waving his hands. Wonho had always been Changkyun's favorite out of all his brother's friends. 

Since Wonho was close with Hyunwoo, he already knew all the details to Changkyun's car accident. Wonho was also one of the ones that offered to help money wise and Changkyun again, refused the help. Wonho was almost as pushy as Hyunwoo and his soft expression and pout would have worked if Changkyun wasn't immune and had an even better pout. 

He's already settling on the couch against the wall of the room. To his left was the wall of mirrors that covered from one end to the other. To his right was the door and a wall that had only one long bar. Changkyun guessed it was for stretching and considering this was a public building, other dancers probably used this room as well. The wall far across the room had all the entertainment equipment and the electronics. 

Pulling his laptop out of his backpack, he opens the lid and powers it on, already pressing his knees together as he rests the laptop on top of them. With the laptop humming to life, Changkyun reaches over to grab his headphones from another pocket on his backpack, plugging the end into the laptop as he moves to push one earbud into his left ear. 

"Hey!" Another voice rings out, entering the room as Changkyun looks up.

"Just in time!" Wonho calls out, raising a hand. 

Changkyun is staring and he knows he is but he can't seem to place the face. He's certainly not trying to be creepy and letting his eyes follow the figure, but he has the decency to blush when the male turns his way, tilting his head but offering a smile towards Changkyun anyway. Hyunwoo steps forward, already opening his mouth to introduce his little brother, but the newest body in this suddenly too small of a room walks towards Changkyun first, already offering his hand. 

"Hey I know you!" The other says, holding his hand out in front of Changkyun. "We had a class together!" 

Oh. Now Changkyun remembers, reaching out to shake the other's hand. "Yeah we took music theory together last year. Jungkook right?"

Jungkook nods with an all too happy smile that pretty much blinds Changkyun. "Yeah and you're Changkyun! You dance too?"

"I have two left feet." Changkyun shakes his head.

Hyunwoo making his way over to stand next to Jungkook, laughing at the younger's remark. "Jungkook, this is actually my brother. He's gonna hang with us for tonight." 

"Oh you guys are brothers? How come I never knew that..." Jungkook questions, tilting his head. "I knew you had a brother but I never- well you know." 

Wonho snorts in the background. "Yeah Changkyun has never been to our competitions. He likes to stay at home." 

"Hey..." Changkyun blushes. "I'm comfortable at home. Plus, you guys win all the time so it's nothing new to find out the night of." 

"Okay well do you watch our videos online?" Jungkook questions with a smile, it's playful and Changkyun isn't sure if he's being teased or not but shakes his head anyway.

"If it's not anime he's not gonna watch it." Hyunwoo teases, reaching out to ruffle Changkyun's hair in a fond manner.

Changkyun makes a noise that he wouldn't consider whining but it has the other three laughing in good nature, the two in front of him now joining Wonho as they begin to stretch, Wonho already playing a song on the speakers. It's a good couple of minutes and Changkyun has all the articles he needs, has his document up along with a relaxing song playing through his earbuds. 

He's on a roll and his fingers are flying across his keyboard. He'll probably have to go back and fix a lot of typos but he doesn't want to lose his train of thought. It seems the world hasn't been on his side lately, as he's suddenly feeling warm and there's a motion in front of him that has him moving his eyes from his screen to the bright smile in front of him. There's a waving hand and Changkyun stares at it for a moment before he blinks a couple of times and takes out his right earbud. 

"I didn't mean to disturb you but I wanted to say hi to a new face." 

"Oh." Changkyun offers a, hopefully not weird, smile and bows his head a bit. "Sorry to intrude here. I'm Changkyun, Hyunwoo's brother."

"Oh you're- oh Shownu's?" The man in front of him laughs and Changkyun thinks flowers are growing somewhere from the sound of it. "I'm J-Hope!"

"J....Hope?" Changkyun questions and he wants to take it back because that might sound a little rude. 

J-Hope doesn't seem phased and nods his head. "Yeah J-Hope. I'm your hope!" There's the laugh again and Changkyun thinks a tree grew somewhere as well. 

He can't help but return the smile, nodding his head. Before they can continue their conversation, Hyunwoo is waving his arm, throwing a reassuring smile towards Changkyun. Hyunwoo worked on schedule and according to the clock, they were already a few minutes late to start their practice since all they've been doing is stretching. Usually Hyunwoo didn't return back to the apartment until late ten, so Changkyun assumed they were the last to use the room before closing it up. 

He's back to picking out more relaxing songs for his playlist, the voices in the background reaching his ears before he can play his music.

"Just the four of us today. Hyungwon is still sick." J-Hope says, already on the floor and stretching his legs. 

"Dude is always sick." Jungkook says before grunting, Wonho pushing down on his shoulder to help him stretch. 

"It's that time of year." Hyunwoo says. "The choreo is already finished anyway. Just gotta polish it." 

Wonho stands up straight, placing his hands on his hips. "What should we do for our subscribers? We hit a 100k so we need to do something." 

Jungkook nods from his place on the floor, standing as well as he stretches his arms. "Honestly though. We need to do something because we barely post up videos and we still got that much. I bet they subscribed for that one video of me scaring you guys."

"...My head." Hyunwoo says after a pause, shaking his hands. "Lets practice the original choreo first and then we can discuss the gift later." 

Changkyun hears the shuffling of feet, the music blasting from the speakers and the sound of stomping feet actually pleases him. He pauses the music, enjoying the sound of syncronized feet before he's pulling out his other earbud, closing the tab to his music as he continues to work on his paper. Maybe it's because he's not in his regular environment and he knows he can't wander around to distract himself, but he's on a roll once again and he's already got the first two pages of his paper finished in the first hour.

He's feeling warm again and he doesn't realize that the music has stopped as well as the voices in the background. When Changkyun looks up, he sees four pairs of eyes looking at him. That's eight eyeballs and that's seven eyeballs too many that are unnecessarily looking at his face. He wouldn't prefer the one eyeball either but if he had to choose, he would choose only one. Changkyun swallows, the lack of saliva almost hurting his throat when Hyunwoo steps forward. 

"Changkyun." 

"Oh god."

"No no. We just want an opinion."

Wonho comes closer this time, smiling softly. "For our gift, should we do another original choreo or should we do a cover? We're split in half."

"Oh." Changkyun glances at his laptop before looking back up at the others. "Well what do you guys usually post online?"

"Covers!" Jungkook says, gently placing himself on the armrest to the left of Changkyun. It's a little close. "But I want to do an original dance." 

"You want to make us dance to MCR..." Hyunwoo says with a sigh. 

"My Chemical Romance is back!!" Jungkook basically shrieks, Changkyun having to bite on his lower lip to hide his growing smile. 

Wonho crosses his arms. "I want to do a cover. Something different than what we usually do. I want the subscribers to be surprised. But since it might be out of our element, it'll be safer to do a cover right?" 

"I was thinking original," Hyunwoo says before tilting his head. "But I thought it over and now want to do a cover. I'd never say no to another Usher cover... even though we did nine already."

"I'll do whatever." J-Hope says cheerfully. 

Wonho gives him a look. "See this is why we need another opinion because you're being neutral."

"Hey-- I'm just going with the flow." J-Hope nods firmly. "I already know Hyungwon is going to say original dance soooo... " He actually makes jazz hands towards Changkyun. "That's where you come in!" 

"Hyungwon is your other member?" Changkyun asks. "Would it be okay for me to be the tie breaker?" 

"He's my neighbor." The happy dancer says, fixing his bucket hat. "We usually come together but yeah he's sick. Don't know when we'll see him again."  
  
"Rest in peace." Jungkook jokes. Hyunwoo looks at him and doesn't appreciate said joke. 

Changkyun furrows his brows, asking a few more questions about their content. He knows the group does more hip hop, maybe slight hints of other styles of dance. They don't post often, maybe three to four times a month. It's understandable since they're grown adults with jobs and lives, their free time spent here together, and most of their weekends consisting of competitions, if not, preparing for them again. 

"Maybe you guys should do a cover." Changkyun finally decides for them. "Since you guys are already getting ready for a competition. No need to add more thinking power into making a new dance." 

"Yes!" Wonho cheers, raising his muscular arms up. "I want to do something different!" 

"MCR....one day...." Jungkook sighs dramatically before sitting up. "But if we're doing different, I have an idea!" He pauses for effect. "......Girls!"

"That explains nothing." Hyunwoo says with a raised brow. "Girls?"

Changkyun sets his laptop aside and stands up, cracking his back. This catches the other's attention and for once, Changkyun is happy to have it because he couldn't let this chance slip from his fingers, knowing exactly what Jungkook was thinking. With a grin, he looks at his older brother who looks at him in return, his face unreadable as ever. Changkyun was used to it. 

"I would pay so much money to see Hyunwoo dance to a girl group." Changkyun says with a wide smile. 

"So you'd pay to see me dance to a girl group but not actually come to our competitions?" Hyunwoo says with a playful grin. 

"I'm," Changkyun is flustered. "That's not where I wanted this conversation to go."

It's J-Hope that bursts out laughing, throwing an arm around Changkyun. It's human contact and Changkyun stiffens, the other male not noticing at all as he continues to laugh, continuing to tease him along with Hyunwoo. Jungkook is already listing names of potential songs he'd want to do, Wonho helping as he either writes down whether it'd work for them or not. Changkyun actually relaxes in the other male's hold, J-Hope dragging the younger into the middle of the room to help with choosing the song. 

"I like this new song..." Changkyun finally mentions, once the list in Wonho's phone has too many that he has to scroll in his notes. "It might be more comfortable for you guys."

"We're listening." Wonho says with an encouraging smile, hands already hovered over his keyboard.

"I don't know anything about dancing but the dance is fast. A lot of movement. It might be comfortable for you guys because it's not so.... soft?" Changkyun blinks, before adding on quickly. "Not that there is anything wrong with soft. I like soft. I'm always soft but since this is the first time you guys would be doing a girl group I figured- uh-" 

"You are so cute." J-Hope says, pinching Changkyun's cheek. He blushes. 

Jungkook looks up the practice video for the song on his phone, Wonho looking over as well his shoulder as well to look. Hyunwoo peers over, J-Hope clinging onto Changkyun as he leans in to join the others, forcing Changkyun to join as well. Too close and Changkyun can actually smell them this time and they smell very... very much like they were just dancing for a straight hour and Changkyun kind of wants to slip away. 

"I like it." Jungkook says as the video finishes, placing his hands on his hips as he moves his shoulders. "I like this. I feel powerful. So fierce. Nothing can stop me." 

"You look fabulous." J-Hope says, placing his hands on his hips as he does the shoulder motion as well. 

Wonho bites on his lower lip, glancing at the mirrors. "I think... I might look weird? My shoulders are kind of uh-" 

"Huge?!" J-Hope shouts. "I think it'll be great! Everyone will love it. A big sexy man that can easily dance to any type of song. He respects women!"

This makes Wonho smile, looking up the video on his phone this time. "Thanks. Yes we do respect women. Although, I'm not taking center for this. Not me."

"Not me." Shownu shakes his head. "I like it but I don't want to ruin the whole picture because-"

"You're also huge!" J-Hope shouts again. 

Jungkook gasps loudly this time, spreading his arms out and catching everyone's attention. "Make Hyungwon center!"

"Oh good idea." Wonho comments. "Since his shoulders are sharper? He's skinnier and would fit a little better?"

"Oh..." Jungkook says. "I was going to say because he'll hate it."

"I'm just gonna send the video to him." Hyunwoo mumbles, already working on sending the link through his phone. "We can start learning it now. We got a good fourty minutes left." 

The other three nod in agreement, already replaying the video before they begin to move along with the song. Hyunwoo finally finishes on his phone, turning to set it towards the side of the room, on top of his backpack. When he turns back to walk towards the dancers, Changkyun catches his attention, the younger waving his hand back and forth. His older brother comes towards him, a soft smile on his face. 

"I have a question..." Changkyun starts. "Can I come here with you tomorrow too? And maybe the day after? ....And maybe the days after that?"

Hyunwoo looks suprised. "Of course you can, but you actually want to?"

"Yeah. I like the background music and the sound of the feet hitting the floor. It's kind of like a weird asmr?" Changkyun comments, allowing himself to look sheepish. 

"And not because you want to watch me learn the girl group dance?" Hyunwoo says, chuckling softly. 

"That was going to come after and I was going to send videos to mom." 

"Fine fine. You can come with me until you get tired of smelling like sweat after."

"Oh so you agree it smells gross too!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. It's been a minute. No proofreading. We don't do that here.   
> Hyungwon is coming I just don't know when LMAO. He'll come eventually which means this might be a three part fic. Maybe four?   
> Anyway. I wanted to get back into writing after years of not. This is the result. Hope you enjoyed this first one. 


	2. Minecraft and Butter

The next day is the same. He's settling onto the couch as the other four practice the dance, and then the cover in the second hour. Changkyun becomes close with Jungkook quickly, the other declaring they're best friends before Changkyun even has a chance to think about it. J-Hope constantly latches himself onto him and coddles him like Wonho does even though Changkyun is a grown man and doesn't like being touched. 

It's been four days since he's been doing this and he's actually excited because his paper is almost finished. He has a bit more to go with the paper itself, come up with a conclusion for it and he can wrap it up with sources. It's one of the fastest papers he's ever written and he was pretty proud of himself. This time, he's on the couch with his legs crossed and his shoes off; he's comfortable. His laptop is in his lap and he's getting his sources together with Jungkook rambling next to him about Minecraft. 

"I bet you can help me fix my red stone."

Changkyun doesn't blink as he highlights a link, copying it to paste it in a separate document, "But I haven't touched Minecraft since middle school." 

"So!" Jungkook sits up from his ridiculous, upside down, sitting position. "You're smart. You'd know how to build the piston gun!"

"Shouldn't you be stretching?" Changkyun asks, lifting a brow. 

Jungkook gasps, immediately clutching onto Changkyun's arm, "Don't you want me close always best friend?"

Hyunwoo makes his way over, tapping Jungkook on the head with his fingers and agreeing with his little brother. Changkyun hears a laugh from across the room, his eyes meeting Wonho who has a smile adorning his lips. Jungkook's clinging for a little longer before he's pouting and groaning, getting up from the couch to walk towards Wonho who helps him stretch like usual. Changkyun can't help but smile at the other boy, his 'best friend' something completely new in his life because he's just so full of energy. It was a shame they weren't friends when they took the class together last year but it's always better later than never. 

Changkyun is working again, copying link sites to paste them on his souce document. He's humming softly, his attitude cheerful as he plans to relax a little more today when it came to his assignments. As he's pasting the fifth link onto his sheet, he opens up a video of Minecraft, the particular instructional video on basics of red stone. A small, softer smile settles on Changkyun's lips, because even if he was teasing Jungkook, he would still help his friend. It was also pretty nostalgic for him to even be looking at a Minecraft block. 

"Ooh look at that smile. It can kill hundreds of people." 

The youngest looks up and he makes eye contact with J-Hope who waves at him with a bright smile. Changkyun returns the smile automatically, and his gaze drifts to the figure next to the happy dancer. It's a new face and Changkyun is staring hard and he knows it but he can't stop. The new male in the room is tall and made of all legs. He's wearing a black puffy coat with black sweats and his blonde hair is a mess like he's just woken up. It also looks like it could use conditioner if he was being honest. His face... his face is a face Changkyun can look at for a long time just because Changkyun has always heard the words, 'like the walking dead' but has never actually seen a person resemble the term unless associated with zombies. The guy looks like he hasn't slept in weeks, his eye bags are so dark Changkyun is scared they might drip off his face. 

And he's looking right at Changkyun. It burns. 

So Changkyun blinks rapidly, the moisture slowly coming back to his dry eyes as he parts his lips to try and say something but nothing comes out. He lifts a hand instead in some type of greeting. J-Hope hops right over to him, almost knocking the poor boy over as arms are woven around Changkyun, the younger using his hands to hold onto the sides of his laptop to keep it from falling off his lap. 

"You guys are late." Wonho says, fists on his hips at he stares at the two that just walked in.

J-Hope is giving Changkyun a small squeeze before he lets go, standing up to face the others in the room. "Well sleeping beauty here is actually okay enough to come today. Had to wait since he's still a little tired."

"I thought you was dead." Jungkook laughs, sitting on the floor.

"That grammar is what's going to be the reason I'm dead." The new face says, sniffling quietly.

Changkyun thinks he sounds terrible and still sick. He's staring again because he really does think the blonde should be back home and in bed. Watching the other male take off the big puffy jacket and he would have never guess how lanky the other was until he sees what the black t-shirt covers. The blonde sniffs again and looks over to where Changkyun is sitting, watching Changkyun watch him and he raises a brow. The younger panics and looks towards his older brother out of instinct. Hyunwoo looks at Changkyun for a moment before he makes a noise he always makes, taking a step forward. 

Hyunwoo motions towards him. "Oh Hyungwon. That's Changkyun. My little brother." 

"And my bestest friend." Jungkook exclaims, standing up from the floor. 

"Oh." The blonde, Hyungwon says, still looking at Changkyun. "Just hanging out...?"

"Yes." Hyunwoo answers, his eyes trained on Hyungwon. "He doesn't bother us."

"More like J-Hope bothers him-" Wonho comments under his breath. J-Hope hears this and looks offended.

Hyunwoo waves towards Hyungwon, finally catching his attention. "Stretch and then we can start."

Pulling his hands away from the strings of his hoodie, Changkyun looks back at his laptop, the video halfway finished on his screen before he's dragging the mouse back to the beginning again, pausing it. His hands are sweating and he doesn't know why. His brain is in overdrive because now he's thinking the sick guy, Hyungwon... he should really call him Hyungwon, doesn't want him here since he didn't even say hi to him or anything. He didn't even introduce himself and that was bothering him. Then again, Changkyun didn't introduce himself either and it should be a double effort so now he's feeling bad. 

Minimizing the window with the Minecraft video on pause, Changkyun opens up his assignment again, the cursor in his document blinking at him, fingertips hovered over the keyboard. He doesn't move for a moment, his own brain short circuiting because he's uncomfortable now. Shaking his head, he decides to wait for the music to start. The sound of stomping feet should calm him down like usual and he'll get going on his paper again. 

Sighing, he tilts his head back to look at the ceiling, slowly lifting his head to look across the room. He meets a pair of tired eyes again and Changkyun widens his own, lips pressed into a thin, surprised line before he's staring at the blinking cursor again. It's mocking him.

The music finally starts up, along with the sound of shifting clothes, accompanied by the sound of feet against the wood floors. Changkyun begins to type again, the sounds around him flowing into his ears and he's grinning. A second later, he stops and he looks at his sentence. It's not the worst sentence he's written, but it doesn't make sense, so he shakes his head and presses on the backspace button a couple times before he's typing again. He rewrites the sentence a couple more times before he's frowning completely, staring at the blinking cursor. He really just needs a bit more to finish but it's not flowing the way he wants it to. He tries again for a few more minutes, thinking he finally has it and is moving onto the next sentence, but he stops and abuses the backspace button again. 

Staring at his screen, he sighs for the millionth time, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He was almost done. He was almost finished but now he's stuck. Changkyun wrinkles his nose and glances up, watching the five moving figures in front of him dance in sync to the music. The one closest to him on the side is Hyungwon and Changkyun watches him. Despite the look of being sick earlier, and the observation of how lanky and tired he was before, he moved well. Moved like butter and Changkyun would never say it out loud to anyone. 

He was used to Hyunwoo and Wonho dancing. Wonho danced with confidence and knew how to become part of the song. Hyunwoo danced powerfully and he was big, knew how to use his space because... big. He watched J-Hope and Jungkook a couple times in the last few days and Changkyun would describe J-Hope as fluid. J-Hope danced like every part of his body had a mind of it's own and knew where to go. Jungkook danced with passion and even if he was smaller than Hyunwoo, Jungkook's presence made him seem big. 

Watching Hyungwon now, Changkyun will say it again, he was smooth like butter. Hyungwon danced like it took little effort but he danced so, so well. The lanky and thin body proved Changkyun wrong because he was just on top of the dance like everyone else was, even if Changkyun hasn't seen him at all since he started coming here to the studio.

At some point, Changkyun's gaze finds the mirror, watching everyone's facial expressions as they danced. It was interesting to him because Changkyun was no dancer, so the only time he would use his facial expressions were to judge his older brother or the anime he was watching. In a way, Changkyun thinks that facial expression help with the performance as well. It gives emotion to the dance and Changkyun would compare that to tone in a presentation if he has to give one in front of class. He's enjoying the performance until he sees Hyungwon in the mirror. He's looking at Changkyun and Changkyun would panic again but instead there's a weird smile forming on his lips because Hyungwon..

Hyungwon is dancing with no expression at all. He looks dead and he looks like he doesn't want to be there. He catches Changkyun watching them, and he catches Changkyun holding in a laugh. The younger bites on his lower lip, not at all hiding the smile before he's staring at his laptop again, fingers hovered uselessly over the keyboard. He thinks it's hilarious that the tall male is dancing so well, so in sync with the other dancers that practice like they're already performing, but to have such a blank face. It's like it was made of stone. Dead eyes, slight frown, the eye bags that looked like they were about to fall off. Changkyun tried not to be rude and just kept staring at his laptop instead. 

By the end of the first hour, Changkyun is scrolling through his twitter. His assignment wasn't going anywhere at this point and his head was starting to hurt from staring at that blinking cursor. The music has stopped and there's nothing but heavy breaths and pants in the room. He's about to retweet a meme before a smelly body is appearing next to him, making Changkyun bounce in his seat. Turning, he's face to face with Jungkook who gives him a bright smile, opening his water bottle and taking a gulp of his drink. Changkyun laughs, closing his laptop for the night. He didn't get anywhere at all with his assignment, but he always called it when the second hour came around, just because he enjoyed watching his brother dance to the girl group song. 

"How you feeling sweaty?" Changkyun asks, placing his hands in his lap.

"Super sweaty." Jungkook says, closing his water bottle. "How'd we do though?"

"Amazing. Duh." Changkyun wrinkles his nose. "Why even ask such an obvious question." 

"You make me blush! Never leave me." Jungkook bursts out before he's looking passed Changkyun. "Go away! This is MY best friend!"

Changkyun turns and he jumps again, having to tilt his head back to meet none other than Hyungwon. "Sorry. I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Hyungwon." He says, peering down at Changkyun.

Changkyun is staring back but it's out of panic and he's like a deer in headlights. "Oh yeah hi. I'm- well you already know my name. Wait no that's rude. I... I'm Changkyun." He doesn't know why he says this, even though he told himself he wasn't going to say it out loud but here he is, saying it anyway. "You're like butter." 

"Huh?" Hyungwon questions, eyebrows furrowing as he tilts his head. 

"WHAT." Jungkook yells, hearing this as well. 

"Like- like butter. You dancing. Your dance I mean. Um." Changkyun fumbles out, his cheeks warming up. 

He's about to freak out because Hyungwon's lip twitches and Changkyun is sure he hit a nerve but Hyungwon looks at him closer, his eyebrows are softening and he's actually smiling at him. Changkyun gasps, in his brain of course as he can't make any sounds in this state, because the whole time he's been here, Hyungwon just looked dead. Right now, with this smile, he looks alive and he doesn't look sick. 

Changkyun doesn't mean to, but the younger glances down at the other's lips. They are the biggest lips he's probably ever seen on a person. Hyungwon, being right in front of him, catches this, his smile widening.

"Thanks. It's nice hearing compliments instead of people criticizing my Minecraft base."

"Because it sucks!" Jungkook snaps from behind Changkyun.

"Lets practice the girl group song."

The three jump, not noticing Hyunwoo in front of them who pretty much manifested himself out of thin air. He's looking at Changkyun who blinks and waves at his brother from his seat. He has the same expression he always has on but Changkyun can tell there's something Hyunwoo wants to say to him. Jungkook lifts his arms up and cheers, jumping off the couch as he drags over a groaning Hyungwon to the other two. That leaves the brothers alone, Changkyun blinking again as he starts to pull on the strings of his hoodie out of habit. 

"Yes?" Changkyun asks. 

"You didn't do your assignment at all." Hyunwoo says bluntly. 

The younger gasps. "How did you know?" 

"Was watching you through the mirror." His older brother grins. "You almost done at least?"

Changkyun nods, sitting up straight. "Yeah. I just couldn't focus tonight."

"That's weird." Hyunwoo answers, pausing to look at the little one. "You okay?"

"To be honest," Changkyun waves for the older closer, who complies and leans down. "I was uncomfortable because I thought... uh... Hyungwon didn't want me here or something." 

"What-" Hyunwoo straightens up, Changkyun flailing his arms before pulling his brother back down. 

"No it wasn't like that. He came over and introduced himself. You saw!" 

"Oh yeah." Hyunwoo laughs quietly. "No, Hyungwon is actually a good person. It's his face that gets him in trouble. Kind of like yours."

Changkyun gasps again. "What's wrong with my face?"

"You have a staring problem Kyun."

"...Do I really?" 

Hyunwoo gives him a look before he's ruffling Changkyun's hair, the younger pouting as he swats his older brother's hands away. Hyunwoo moves back over to the dancers, the five getting into position, their voices traveling across the room before the music plays. 

"I'm surprised you're not complaining." Wonho says, directing his words towards Hyungwon.

The male has his hands on his hips, staring at the mirror with the same dead expression. "I already know I have no choice in this matter. So instead of complaining, I'm just going to kill being center for this. Plus, I know if I back out, someone isn't going to let me live it down." 

"Nope. Never." Jungkook says, meeting Hyungwon's glare through the mirror with a mischievious smile. 

"You said you practiced at home though?" J-Hope asks.

"Yeah. Nonstop. It was easier since there's five of them and five of us." 

"Ooh! So dedicated." J-Hope laughs, making Hyungwon smile. 

Hyunwoo hums in approval, moves towards the side closer to Changkyun. "That's good. We just need to work on the formations then."

"Okay!" Wonho says, an arm stretched out towards the stereo system, hand over the space bar on the laptop connected to everything. "Three! Two! One!" 

Wonho presses down on the keyboard, quickly moving towards his spot before the music plays. It blasts from the speakers around the room, filling Changkyun's ears with the song that he's played on his own time constantly. He's used to the dance now, being here for the last couple of nights that he thinks he even knows some of the moves himself. He's watching them in excitement, bouncing in his seat with the song when the beginning of it starts. 

Oh. 'Shoulders sharper. Skinnier. Fit better.' Wonho's words from the first night is all Changkyun can think of when he watches them. Now he can't stop staring at Hyungwon, watching his shoulders move perfectly like they're supposed to with the choreography to the song. He's not sure why he's so hypnotized by the blonde's dance when the other's are dancing perfectly to it as well. It can be because he's moving effortlessly again, making it look like a walk to the park. It can be because Changkyun didn't expect the tall body to match well with the concept. One thing Changkyun knows, is he is ready to laugh once again, because of that face. Hyungwon's blank, dead face that catches his eyes through the mirror. 

Hyungwon keeps dancing and keeping eye contact with Changkyun, that it makes Changkyun almost lose it. It's so funny to him, like the head of this dancer doesn't belong there because he just looks so bored. It's like a bad edit on twitter but this was real life, right in front of his face. Normally he would be flustered with keeping eye contact for this long, but, since this was so comical to him, Changkyun breaks out into a bright smile instead, soon hiding them with the palm of his hand. 

The song finishes and they practice again and again. Every time they finish up the dance, Changkyun thinks it looks better each time. He enjoys every single round that he doesn't notice it's late ten already. Wonho calls it, the other's breathing heavily, sweat on the ends of their hair as they pause to catch their breath. The older two are already packing up, Wonho closing his laptop and sliding it into his case before he's heading out first, saying bye to each person. He's coming over to pat Changkyun on the head in a fond manner. 

"See you tomorrow Kyun?" He asks with a smile.

"Yep!" Changkyun says. "Heading out before everyone else?"

"Yeah. Gotta pick up my cousin Minhyuk from work tonight." He pauses. "You would like him."

"Wonho hyung please- can you not." Changkyun raises a hand, causing Wonho to laugh.

Jungkook makes his way over, backpack on. "Wait if I heard that correctly, best friend do you like guys-" 

"Can we not talk about this?" Changkyun blushes, waving his hands as he shakes his head. "And why say it like that? I don't care about gender really."

"Noted!" Jungkook shouts, causing Changkyun to jump in his seat once again.

"Okay I'm going." Wonho waves at the others again while he heads out the door. "Bye guys!"

There's a chorus of byes, Jungkook holding his jacket in his arms as he rambles about his game again while Changkyun packs his things. He's carefully slipping his laptop his his backpack, sliding it over his shoulders before he grips the straps, waiting for Hyunwoo to finish and make his way over. Jungkook has been riding with them recently, his home right in the neighborhood. Hyunwoo had insisted they at least drop him off at night, the trip not much of a big deal. J-Hope and Hyungwon finish, walking over to the younger two.

J-Hope is already draping himself over Changkyun, "It's Saturday tomorrow so we get the room earlier. You'll still be here?" 

"If Hyunwoo is here, I'll be here." Changkyun replies, an eyebrow raised as he tries to look at J-Hope. "I'm almost done with the paper."

Hyunwoo appears next to them. "Okay finished. Let's head out."

The five of them head out together, making it to the parking lot and soon separating to make it into their designated cars. J-Hope jogs off first, Hyunwoo and Jungkook heading the opposite way, moving a bit faster than Changkyun does. The younger turns, heading towards the car before he pauses when he hears his name being called behind him. 

"Huh?" Changkyun asks, facing Hyungwon who stays in his spot. 

"I said," Hyungwon says, mumbling slightly as he stares at him. "It was nice to meet you."

"Oh." Changkyun smiles slightly. "Yeah you too. Jungkook kept saying you were dead." 

"He would." Hyungwon rolls his eyes. "But you're writing a paper?"

"Yeah. I come here because of the stomping sounds. Like a different asmr." Changkyun says, blushing slightly. It sounded better in his head than when it was said out loud. 

Hyungwon chuckles at this, nodding his head. "I get it. If you finish your paper, would you still come?"

Changkyun pauses, tilting his head. "I wouldn't need a reason to... but I would if I was bored. It's fun hanging out in there." 

"Good."Hyungwon says, turning away for once since they've been in proximity with each other. "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"Okay." Changkyun replies dumbly.

Hyungwon grins and waves at him before he's turning around, finally jogging towards J-Hope's car with his puffy coat. Changkyun doesn't realize he's been tugging on the strings of his hoodie until he lets them go, shaking his hands before turning to slip into Hyunwoo's car as well. He wasn't able to focus on the paper tonight because he felt uncomfortable thinking Hyungwon didn't want him there. Right. Even though that wasn't the case. That's what it was at first. Yep.

That's what he tried to convince himself it was anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to finish the chapter because if I didn't finish it soon with me actually working on it, I feel like it would never come out. Hopefully there isn't too many mistakes on this one. Once I read it over I'll probably find some but I really wanted to post another chapter to get a move on. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Strawberry Lemonade and Prairie Dogs

Turns out, bringing his backpack with his assignments and all were useless. He didn't make any type of progress with his paper tonight. It is still earlier than usual, light shining brightly when they had arrived and Changkyun had thought he'd at least be able to finish the body of his paper. He didn't, and instead of staring at his screen, he was once again, in a strange eye contact battle with Hyungwon who looks right back at him through the mirror every time he looks up. It's still funny to him, how this tall man with no expression whatsoever moves so well... and with purpose! He glances here and there and every time he looks, without fail, Hyungwon is staring at him. 

Changkyun is pulling on the strings of his gray hoodie again, trying not to peek up above the lid of his laptop that sits on top of his dark jeans, but his eyes betray him again, catching Hyungwon's gaze. The other definitely looked more alive today, hair not completely a mess and instead of the puffy coat, it was a thick hoodie that Changkyun didn't watch him take off to reveal another black t-shirt under. He's not a pervert and this is not harassment. This was finding a different person that just had a bigger staring problem than he does. Yes.

They call a break, the music turning off as the dancers take a moment to catch their breaths. Changkyun looks up in time to see Hyunwoo and Wonho walking over to him.

"Oh god."

"Why do you always respond this way?" Hyunwoo asks, a teasing smile on his lips.

"What do you need?" Changkyun asks in return, pulling on the strings of his clothes again. 

Wonho sits next to him with a smile that has Changkyun eyeing him suspiciously. "We just want to ask if you can watch us for the girl group song? Pretty sure we're set for our competition routine but for our gift, would you be able to judge us? Since you've watched the dance practice video for them plenty of times."

"I don't know anything about dancing though-" Changkyun tries, shaking his head. 

"Doesn't matter." Hyunwoo says, reaching over to pat the little one on the head. "Just tell us if you enjoy it."

"Tell us if Jungkook messes up." Wonho jokes, looking across the room. 

"What did you say about me?!" Jungkook shouts, already barreling his way over to the other three.

Now there's five sweating bodies hovering around Changkyun who's still shoeless and in his socks on the sofa. He's tilting his head back and he's staring at the others with panicked eyes as this was a lot of attention he didn't want. His hands are wrapped around the strings so tightly that his knuckles are white and he was close to freaking out. However, Wonho is patting his knee that's poking behind the laptop while Hyunwoo reaches over to ruffle his hair again. It makes Changkyun duck his head, squeezing his eyes shut from the endearing gesture that he admits does calm him down. They must of caught his discomfort and was attempting to help him, and he was grateful for it. 

It's Hyungwon that speaks up, who's standing a bit away, behind J-Hope. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Changkyun looks up with an unsure expression, blinking up at the taller male who gives him a little smile.

"Is it because you'll be so shocked by my awesomeness?" Jungkook says from his spot on the ground, leaning his elbow on the space on the couch that Changkyun hasn't occupied. "It's understandable, don't worry. I would be too."

This makes Changkyun laugh with disbelief, shoving Jungkook off the couch, much to the other's surprise. J-Hope is laughing the loudest, the happy dancer on the floor in his own fit. Beside him, Jungkook shouts about betrayal and how he will no longer send Changkyun memes every ten minutes, curling into a ball and hurt about his best friend's rejection. Hyunwoo is smiling, kneeling next to Jungkook as Wonho laughs and claps like it's his mission to make his hands fall off. 

He really didn't mean to, but it was instinct from the words that tumbled out of his best friend's mouth. Changkyun is still smiling, his dimples showing as his cute canines are out on full display while he continues to laugh at Jungkook's dramatics. He looks up for a moment because he's feeling a little too warm, and he feels captured under Hyungwon's gaze. He's smiling at Changkyun with a look of amusement and it makes the younger turn away because no, he doesn't think Hyungwon is attractive. 

Small traces of his smile are still on his lips before he decides to close his laptop, carefully sliding it into his backpack. "Okay. I'll watch you guys."

It's a little weird for Changkyun, watching as the four dancers get into position in front of him, with Wonho near the laptop as usual. J-Hope keeps telling him to only look at him, and that has Jungkook whining and yelling that Changkyun can only have one best friend and that was him. Changkyun is sitting with his legs up, hugging his knees as he hears Wonho begin to countdown and start the music, quickly running over to his starting position that mirrors J-Hope. Jungkook starts in the middle while Hyungwon and Hyunwoo have their backs turned first, arms crossed behind them. 

The song starts and everything looks perfect already. Everyone is moving together, no one looks out of place. Changkyun isn't sure what he's supposed to look for so his eyes are darting everywhere to look at each dancer. They're in sync and look focused for their little performance for him. It adds good opinions to Changkyun's thoughts on them, because even if Changkyun was literally a one person audience, they still took their routine seriously. The dancers were passionate and he really admires them for it. 

When he soon hears the bell ring in the song, Hyungwon ends up in the center, right in line with where Changkyun is sitting. The younger one's eyes widen once the beat really starts, watching Hyungwon start to move his shoulders again. It catches him off guard, as he's expecting to hide his laughter from watching the dead expression, instead being given a completely different visual. Hyungwon looks ... alive for once. Dedicated. Passionate. An expression like he's actually performing. His expression is focused, gaze trained on Changkyun as he even gives the younger a smirk, soon moving on to his next position. 

Oh no.

Changkyun is feeling some type of way and he isn't sure what it is yet. He doesn't really want to think about it for too long. It's a different kind of eye contact than their usual 'thing', so it makes him nervous and the boy just keeps his eyes on whoever is in the middle for the rest of the song. Fortunately for him, that ends up being Jungkook, but in second comes Hyungwon for most of the killing points. Changkyun guesses that comes with being a 'center'. Suddenly, the song was too long for Changkyun's liking.

The shoulder part that he was obsessed with was what Changkyun thought would kill him. He forgot about the dance break and it was a lot of hips. They all moved well but Hyungwon was center again and he knew how to move the way it was intended. The blonde was staring at him again in that way that made Changkyun feel something. Staring at Changkyun like he knew that he looked good. And he did!

Oh no.

Now they're on the floor and Changkyun hugs his knees a little tighter because Hyungwon is looking up at him from their position on the floor. Hyungwon is looking at him from the floor. Hyungwon is looking at Changkyun. From the floor. Changkyun feels something again and he's so relieved when Jungkook moves towards center again and he's looking at his best friend. Jungkook looks right back at him and his expression cracks, lifting a brow in question. Changkyun must of had some kind of face going on but he doesn't want to think about it, waiting for the song to finish instead. 

When it does, there's only heavy breathing, the ending formation pretty much perfect in Changkyun's eyes. The song starts again, Wonho running over towards the laptop to turn it off while the boys take deep breaths, finally showing how tired they actually were from the dance. Jungkook is rolling on the floor, J-Hope and Hyunwoo having their hands on their knees while Hyungwon has his hands on his hips. His nice hips.

Oh no!

Changkyun moves to stand up because he really just wants to leave the room, but Hyunwoo reaches him first, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns towards his brother who gives him a smile and asked what he thought of the performance. Changkyun doesn't really know how to answer since he's internally panicking. He reaches for the strings of his hoodie, glancing everywhere except at his brother before he responds. 

"I feel like... I should have paid for that." 

J-Hope cheers. "Yay! I think that's a good thing!" 

Wonho jogs back over to him. "We looked good?"

"Uh yeah!" Changkyun says, tugging on the strings. "Really good. I liked it?" 

"Nice!" 

Changkyun turns towards Hyunwoo. "Hey I'm gonna get a bottle of water from the vending machine down the hall or wherever it is." He nods softly. "I'll be right back."

Hyunwoo raises a brow, "Um, we have water-"

"I want soda then."

Changkyun nods again, slipping on his shoes and walking out of the room, leaving his older brother to look at him swinging the door open. He takes a large breath, more relief flooding into his system as he's finally not in a room that smelled like men and sweat. Turning his head left, then right, he makes his way down the hall, seeing the glowing vending machine situated against the wall. Changkyun digs in his pocket, pulling out a few crumpled dollars before he makes it to the machine, finally standing in front of it, trying to smooth out his bills against his chest. 

He's not dumb at all. He wouldn't be passing all his classes with flying colors if he really was. Changkyun just didn't want to admit how attracted he is to Hyungwon. It was embarrassing considering he just met the guy yesterday. It didn't help that he didn't get a friendly vibe from Hyungwon like he did the others. He had gotten... something else! It also didn't help that they've pretty much seen each other at their worst. Hyungwon just coming out of being sick and looking as dead as a human on the brink of turning into a zombie. Then there's Changkyun who dresses like he's homeless every day because he's working on his paper and he really does not think he needs to dress to impress. This is a stage in a relationship that friends don't even see unless you're pretty close.

But then again, Changkyun is overthinking again. This is, dare he accepts it, his first crush in what seems like a long time. He's only had crushes on about four people in his life, and one of them was Vivian from Out of the Box when he was a kid. He also had one girlfriend in his first year of high school but she moved away and it was the saddest break up, (it really wasn't). Changkyun doesn't get attracted to people. He is attracted to science, and animals- friendship wise of course. He is not a furry. 

Changkyun was so busy in his thoughts he didn't notice the figure at his side, who wore a smirk of his own watching Changkyun continuously smooth the dollar bills on his chest. 

"Don't know if you can make them any smoother."

He doesn't yelp, no he doesn't, when he turns and sees Hyungwon laughing at him with a full smile. Changkyun can see his pearly teeth from here and he kind of wants to compliment him on how shiny they are but his natural reaction is to take a few steps back. He's pressing his lips together in a tight line, eyes widened as he looks at the taller male. Hyungwon tilts his head, opening his wallet that's in his hands before he hands Changkyun a few dollar bills. His bills didn't look like they went through a laundry load. 

"Here. I want an energy drink too." Hyungwon says, holding the bills out. 

Changkyun looks at them like Hyungwon just gave him a handful of snot.

"Uh-" Hyungwon tries again, waving the bills in his hands a little. "I don't think your bills will go through." 

The younger of the two still has his hands against his chest with the crumply bills, blinking at the other with confusion. Hyungwon doesn't take this negatively, instead offering a small smile as he steps forward to insert the bills himself, pressing the specific numbers for his drink. The sound of the falling drink fills the silence, Hyungwon soon inserting more bills before turning towards Changkyun. He looks right back at him, blinking once again, not at all moving a single muscle. 

"I can buy you the drink." Hyungwon says softly with a gentle smile, like he's scared Changkyun would run away, which was pretty much what would happen. "I want to."

Changkyun blinks again before he blurts out, "Lemonade."

Hyungwon nods at this, pushing the numbers for the canned drink. The sound of the drink falling fills up the silence once again before the the blonde bends down to grab the drinks. Changkyun's eyes follow him and his gaze slips towards the older male's butt before he can stop himself. Changkyun gasps loudly, causing Hyungwon to jump, hands flying up with the drinks in his large hands, staring at Changkyun with panic.

"What what what? What happened?" Hyungwon asks, his voice now louder than before. 

He sinned is what he did. He's a pervert. He should be ashamed of himself. How could he be so nasty?

"I just- um." Changkyun offers instead, staring at the drinks in Hyungwon's hands. "You just surprised me. I said lemonade but you got the strawberry lemonade instead and I didn't even ask I-" He takes another breath. "I mean, it's my favorite." 

"Oh." Hyungwon looks at him for a moment before he shakes his head, smiling at the smaller one. "Yeah you look like you prefer strawberry lemonade." 

Changkyun wrinkles his nose, as he gingerly takes the drink that Hyungwon holds out for him. "How do you even conclude that?"

"Easy. Cute drink for a cute person." 

Before Changkyun can reply, another body comes barging out of the room, causing the two to jump. It's Jungkook and he comes running towards Hyungwon, who widens his eyes and takes a few steps back like he's ready to run away. The tallest does step back a few more times, Jungkook full on intending to crash into him. Once Hyungwon is a few feet away, Jungkook ends up inbetween them, his arms out as he points an accusing finger at Hyungwon. 

"Move tall person!" He shouts, causing Changkyun's jaw to drop. 

"Are you okay?" Hyungwon questions, a frown on his lips as he looks at Jungkook like he's done this so many times. 

"Slither back into the room! Wonho wants you!" 

Hyungwon makes a 'tsks' sound with his teeth, placing his free hand on his waist. "Well he can wait."

"No he wants you now! It's urgent!" 

"Why didn't you just say so!" he says before he's walking back towards the room. 

Changkyun stares at Jungkook for a long time before the other is turning towards him with a grin. It wasn't an ordinary one at all. It has Changkyun narrowing his eyes, furrowing his brows as his lower lip juts out unconsciously. It was his thinking face, and he does it often when all of his attention is on one subject, this subject being Jungkook. In reality and to others, Changkyun just looked like he was sulking, in a full pout. 

"Why are you pouting? I saved you!" Jungkook says, gesturing towards Changkyun.

"What are you talking about?" Changkyun asks, clutching onto the can in his hands.

Jungkook shrugs, a goofy smile on his lips this time. "I don't know the full details honestly. All I know is that Shownu told me to get you because you were taking too long. Oh! And I know Hyungwon ugly self wants yah... he wants yah bad. So I made up that Wonho lie." 

"Why do you say it like that oh my god." He's blushing. Changkyun can actually feel himself blushing.

This time Jungkook is the one that's staring at him. "Because he does! Not sure if he wants to dick you or-" 

"Dude!"

"What!" Jungkook shouts, placing his hands on Changkyun's shoulders to shake him. "He does! I think! He either wants to do that or he wants to risk romance and heartbreak and vulnerability and being emotionally unstable for a relationship! I'm not sure yet!" 

He takes Jungkooks hands off his shoulders. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Three years. Why?" Jungkook tilts his head. 

Changkyun stares at him with a frown before he sighs. "Nothing. But don't say careless things like that man. Makes me think too hard." 

"Why are you thinking?" the other asks before he gasps to himself. "Wait no-" 

"Jungkook." 

"No wait stop! I think-" He gasps again. "Oh! Changkyun! Best friend! Do you-" 

"Please don't say it."

"....okay." 

Changkyun doesn't expect that. He looks up and Jungkook has his arms folded behind him, his eyes on Changkyun. He's looking at him softly, paired with an even softer smile. He looks at him like he understands and for a moment, it allows Changkyun to return the smile. Maybe Jungkook claiming the best friend title was for a reason, even if it was claimed a few days of knowing each other. The other male may be loud and may come off abrasive, quite the opposite of Changkyun, but in the last couple of days, showed Changkyun how there he was for him. Changkyun doesn't socialize much, but even for a couple of days, he knows how genuine Jungkook is. 

"What you're thinking is probably right... but I don't want to talk about it."

"Not gonna push you. Whenever you're ready!"

The pair head back towards the practice room, Jungkook looping his arm with Changkyun who for once, doesn't complain about the other being sweaty. When they enter, Hyungwon is back to staring at Changkyun and it makes him nervous. Jungkook notices this and blocks Hyungwon's line of view, instead body rolling towards the taller dancer who becomes annoyed and starts to complain, backing away from the hyperactive one. There's a lot of laughter in the room, causing Changkyun to sigh in relief as he makes his way back towards the couch, where his older brother is sitting. 

"Got your drink?" Hyunwoo asks, turning towards him.

Changkyun nods lifting up the can. "Yeah I got it." 

"We have about twenty minute left so we'll be polishing up the dance before we head out for the day." 

"Sounds good."

While he hears the song once again, Changkyun tries not to think about sharp shoulders. He tries not to think about nice hips and he tries not to think about some blonde guy's butt for the entirety of the song. He's failing and not even minecraft memes on his phone can distract him when the music and the sound of feet are rolling into his ears. His once weird asmr has now become a panicked distraction and Changkyun is unsure if he'll ever finish his paper here. 

He hears the dancers call it, the five moving in their usual routine to pack their things and head out of the room. Jungkook always packs the fastest, hopping over to plop next to Changkyun as he flashes a smile. There's nothing after that and Changkyun feels grateful to not be pressured into spilling his feelings. The other four taking their time, Wonho able to walk out with them for tonight as it was a weekend. Changkyun slips on his backpack as well, standing up with Jungkook when Hyunwoo throws the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder. 

They're talking among themselves when the lights are turned off and they head outside into the parking lot. Changkyun at the moment, is just glad that he's no longer able to smell the sweat and is able to take in the fresh air. They say their goodbyes and they begin to split once again. Changkyun is jogging towards the car this time. He's not afraid to admit he's scared of confrontation so he ends up panicking internally once again when he hears a certain blonde call out to him. 

Changkyun turns like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Hyungwon says softly. 

He looks like he feels guilty and Changkyun stiffens, not liking the sight. "Oh no you're okay. I'm just not used to compliments you know- I mean if cute is a compliment. Is that a compliment? Cute a good thing?" He rambles, his hands flying towards his strings again. 

"It's a good thing." Hyungwon chuckles, the smile returning to his lips. "I wanted to talk to you about our staring contest. Wanted to see who is winning you know?"

"Oh." Changkyun blushes, shrugging his shoulders up to his ears. "Yeah that."

"Or to see if you're really just making fun of me because you look like you want to laugh at me."

Changkyun laughs quietly at the image of Hyungwon's dead expression in his head. "I can't help it. You just look so bored."

It's Hyungwon's turn to blush this time. "I'm not bored! I am just remembering the steps to-" He pauses, looking over Changkyun's shoulder. "Oh wow. I think Shownu is giving me a look. Not really sure."

Changkyun turns around to look over his shoulder. Hyunwoo is indeed looking at them, the door to the driver's side open as he has one foot in. He's looking over the hood of the car towards the two with his usual, blank stare. He isn't blinking and it makes Changkyun a little nervous. Changkyun then glances towards the back seats, Jungkook not at all hiding the fact that he's staring at them. His whole face pressed against the window with his nose flattened and his eyes are so wide, Changkyun thinks they'll pop out of his head. 

"Shownu kind of looks like one of those prairie dogs." Hyungwon comments. "You know where they do that alarm call to warn the other prairie dogs?"

Changkyun widens his eyes and breaks out into a smile, a burst of laughter escaping his throat that has him slap a hand over his lips, turning back to look at Hyungwon. "I'm- I'm sorry my laugh is so ugly I-"

"No it's cute." Hyungwon reassures, causing Changkyun to blush again. "Fits you." 

There's a honk this time from behind Hyungwon and it's J-Hope, who rolls down his window to wave him down. Hyungwon calls out to him and yells at him to wait before he turns back towards Changkyun. He's unsure of what to do when Hyungwon pulls out his phone, tapping the screen and bringing it to life. 

"I don't really beat around the bush so, can I have your number? Jungkook wouldn't give it to me."

Oh... 

"S-Sure." Changkyun stutters out before he can even think about it. His brain is fried at this point and he's amazed that he can even remember it. 

...no.

Hyungwon actually looks shy this time, but there's a content smile on those plump lips and Changkyun is staring at them again. The taller waves, telling Changkyun he'll see him on Monday before he's jogging towards J-Hope's car. The boy turns around stiffly, meeting Hyunwoo's gaze over the car where he hasn't moved at all. He slowly looks at Jungkook who looks like he's about to explode in the back seat from excitement. 

Changkyun makes his way towards the front passenger seat, staying quiet when he closes the door and settles his backpack in his lap. No one really says anything, but he can practically feel Jungkook vibrating behind him. Changkyun puts on his seat belt while Hyunwoo slips into the car to buckle up as well, starting the ignition and making a turn around the block to head towards Jungkook's house. It's a little too quiet for Changkyun, and he didn't want to be rude to put on headphones. 

With a sigh, he motions a hand towards Jungkook. "Go ahead." 

"Is he your man now?!" Jungkook shrieks, causing Changkyun to groan and hit his head back against the head rest of his seat. 

"No!"

"Oh so Jungkook kind of sees it too." Hyunwoo says, eyes focused on the road. "I was going to ask when we dropped him off but we can talk about it now."

"I don't want to talk about it..." Changkyun says quietly. 

He's holding onto his phone tightly as he says this, the device soon vibrating in his hands. He looks down and it's from a random number that he doesn't have saved in his contacts. It's a simple 'hi' and Changkyun knows it's from Hyungwon. He tries not to smile, not noticing that they're at a red light. Hyunwoo takes this time to turn towards the younger brother. 

"I kind of want to talk about it though because he keeps looking at you." 

"Atta boy!" Jungkook exclaims from the back. "You noticed it too!"

Hyunwoo shrugs, glancing forward for a moment. "It's not like he was hiding it. We're all looking at a mirror but he's not even looking at himself. He's always looking towards the side. Pretty sure everyone knows."

"Oh god." 

"Changkyun." Hyunwoo is chuckling softly, turning in his seat to look straight forward as he steps on the gas pedal. "I just want to know if you're comfortable or not. If you want him to stop I'll tell him." 

"I mean..." Changkyun slumps in his seat. "I don't know. It's not... I don't know what to think. I want him to stop but I don't want him to stop? He asked for my number and I gave it to him and I think- I think I want him to hit me with his shoulders."

"What in the world-" Hyunwoo says.

Jungkook is falling back and cackling behind him. "My best friend has a crush!"

Hyunwoo blinks before he's chuckling, shaking his head as he reaches Jungkook's neighborhood. "Well as long as you're okay. Just let me know if you need help. If not, do whatever you want. You're grown so I don't care what you want to do with... this situation of yours."

"But he's your friend." Changkyun whispers, glancing at his older brother. 

"Yeah but I don't care. It's not like we are in the same year. He's younger and we met through dance competitions years ago. We all did. Just so happens us five click even if it was a competitive dance circuit." Hyunwoo says, speaking in a softer tone to try and reassure Changkyun. "Plus... I don't remember the last time I've seen you flustered about another person."

They reach Jungkook's house, Hyunwoo parking the car in front of it. Jungkook unbuckles his seat belt, throwing his bag over his shoulder but he doesn't make a move to get out. Instead, he leans forward between the two front seats, turning his head to look at Changkyun. 

"Hey you know I'd do anything for you best friend. If Hyungwon was bad news, we'd tell you to stay away from him. He's ugly but he's actually sort of a good guy. We know him pretty well." Jungkook says, Hyunwoo agreeing with a small hum.

"It's not like I want to marry the guy!" Changkyun says defensively, furrowing his brows.

"I know!" Jungkook says with a laugh. "But you're interested! Wouldn't hurt to try and date?" 

Hyunwoo agrees again, leaning a little so he can see Changkyun behind Jungkook's head. "I'd be more comfortable if you date someone I knew anyway. You know moms worried you're going to be alone for the rest of your life."

"Oh my god."

So Changkyun can accept he has a crush. Sure. He didn't expect to do anything about it. He really didn't expect to have encouragement from Jungkook, not at all expecting Hyunwoo to be okay with it. It was a different excitement in the last day, almost two now, that Changkyun has not experienced since high school. His mom was worried about a twenty-four year old's dating life like he doesn't have years ahead of him to find what he's looking for! 

His phone vibrates again and he opens it. No, he doesn't smile at the image of a prairie dog with another text message under it with a single 'Shownu' on his screen. No, he doesn't feel sweaty under his hoodie and no, his hands don't go as fast as they've ever gone to grab at the strings of his hoodie while he squeezes his eyes shut when he drops his phone in his lap. 

He's in denial, but he can't help it when he feels like he's a child again with a disgusting crush on another person. Crushes are gross. He's gross. What can he possibly do about it? Is he really okay with flirting with his brother's friend? Can he really keep watching him move those fantastic shoulders? Can he really be okay being in the same room when he moves to dance on the floor? What is he going to do about his paper? 

Changkyun's brain signed off for the night after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone wanna talk about hyungkyun with me?? this is probably the fastest story i've ever written. i've never done chapters this quickly. the power of hyungkyun.
> 
> also, you're welcome for giving the image of them dancing to wannabe. it will forever stay in my head. also again, can you guess who is who in their dance positions :'))?


	4. Texting and Cats

Changkyun wakes up in his bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he nestles himself more comfortably back into the sheets. He lies there for a while, not hearing any type of noise in his apartment that he shares with his older brother. It was more Hyungwoo's if he was being honest, as the older was the one paying their bills while Changkyun attended university and was working hard on finishing school. He was grateful for his brother and he really wanted to help out as well, but attending classes while working proved to be too much for Changkyun when he attempted to help in the first two years. 

After lying there for a few more moments, he furrows his brows, a pout on his lips as he squints his eyes and searches for his phone lost in his blanket. Fumbling with the device when he finds it, he uses his thumb to press on the button at the base, bringing the screen to life when he sees his notifications on his lockscreen. There's six from Twitter, two from his email, and three different text notifications. 

𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬: 𝟏𝟒 𝐌𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬

𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐫𝐨: 𝟏 𝐌𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧: 𝟐 𝐌𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬

Now Changkyun usually doesn't wake up this late, the time on the corner of his phone reading 11:34AM, but he had stayed up pretty late as well. He blames half of it on Jungkook, who facetimed him and had Changkyun help him with his red stone. That took up a good hour when he had gotten home. The other half, he will blame on a certain blonde that wasn't going to give up with his messages until Changkyun responded. It's not like he didn't want to, but his hands began to sweat every time he tried to reply back. In all honesty, they texted back and forth last night for a couple of hours. 

By texted, it actually means Hyungwon messing with Changkyun while the younger only supplied about seven words to the conversation and replied with memes instead. After that, Hyungwon had begun to send screenshots of things online with 'this reminds me of you'. It mostly consisted of animals that looked distressed, Lisa Simpson memes, and cat pictures. The blonde really did hit it on the nail, as Changkyun took offense to most of these, but if the shoe didn't fit, he wouldn't of reacted at all. He was furious. But not really because Hyungwon was actually pretty funny and Changkyun's cheeks ending up hurting from smiling by the time his eyes drooped and he was down for the night.

Opening up the text messages, he starts with Jungkook's first. Jungkook was one of those texters that pressed send with every sentence he made. It was a lot of complaining about his game again, as well as 'I miss you' messages. His best friend was really attached to him and it made him laugh even if the two saw each other on campus on some days. Changkyun moved on and opened Hyunwoo's message. It was a simple message where Hyunwoo let him know he'd spend most of the day with his girlfriend, making sure he'd be home by dinner. Look at his brother living his life. He opens Hyungwon's messages with sweaty fingers, swallowing dryly and dies a little when it takes a microsecond too long. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_Attachment: 1 Image_

_i take it you went to sleep. this is you. good night._

It was a picture of a cat sleeping near a computer mouse with a blanket draped over it. If this were anyone else, they would consider this a good thing. Cats are cute and your crush is comparing you to one. They wished you good night and this is your chance to wish them a good morning because you left them on read last night. But this is Changkyun and he's overthinking while his hands sweat. 

He tosses his blanket off his body and moves towards the kitchen, typing to Jungkook as best as he can with trembling hands and trying to see where he was going. 

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

o(╥﹏╥)o _he said i was a cat_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬

_LAST TIME I CHECKED THAT WS A GOOD TING?_

_DON'T WE LIKE CATS??_

_IS THT HS WAY OF FLIRTING W U?_

_NASTY_

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

_i don't know!! who says that? i feel like i'm lowkey being called a furry.._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬

_HES NOT CALLIN U A FURRY_

_HE CALLIN U CUTE_

_CHNGKYHN STOP THINKIN SO UCH_

_JUST RPLY HOW U USLY WOUDL_

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

 _i wouldn't reply at all then!!!!_ (︶︹︺)

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬

_DO SMETHING OMGHAJLFHREI_

_I BELIVE IN U ILYSM U CAN DO IT_

If Changkyun was really panicking to his best friend, he definitely has a bigger crush than he thought. He still thinks this is ridiculous, how nervous he gets when he has any type of interaction with the other. The worst part was, he wasn't even face to face this time. Changkyun didn't have to look at that handsome face and those shiny teeth. He didn't have to think about those shoulders and he didn't have to try and form a sentence in front of him without having flashbacks about the girl group's dance. 

He's on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his lap when he opens Hyungwon's text conversation again. He's not sure what he can say, so he goes the safe route, swallowing once again as his thumbs scuttle across the screen. 

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

 _no it's not._ (´ヘ｀()

He takes a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, staring at his screen. There isn't a reply right away and for a moment, Changkyun can breathe slowly through his nose. He then sees thought bubbles appear near Hyungwon's name and he tries not to choke on his cheerios. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_well good afternoon to you too._

_did you really deny being a cat? you are on. cautious but cute. you look fluffy. like you need petting._

_i would pet you._

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

_how do i respond to this!_

_Attachment: 1 Image_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_you let me pet you. if you want. consent is important._

_this kermit meme pleases me btw._

Changkyun puts his phone down at his side, his heart racing too fast for his liking. He takes a deep breath and finishes his cereal before the majority of it gets soggy. Hyungwon doesn't message him while he cleans up his bowl, washing his hands before he's returning to the couch. He's still in his pajamas as he scrolls through his twitter, retweeting a couple of things before he finally decides to work on his paper again. It's due by the end of the week.

Rushing towards his room, he grabs his backpack to bring it back into the living room. Jumping back into his spot on the sofa, he opens his laptop to pull up websites to help him finish. Reaching into his backpack, he takes out a thick book as well to open the page where his bookmark sits to save his spot. Since he's home alone with no distractions, he pulls up his music and blasts it at full volume, shifting through the pages of his book while he writes down his notes. His laptop stays in his lap, book in his hand while a notebook with a pencil on top is to his right, his phone forgotten on his left.

He's actually making progress within a good hour, just finishing the end of the body of his paper. It takes a minute to get back into groove, the boy not thinking of this particular subject in a while. He has to ease back into it, even rereading what he had previously written. Changkyun is about to add another sentence to the end of the it, finishing it off with flare and ready to move onto the conclusion of his paper before his phone dings again. He's turning to look at it, a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead. 

He knows he shouldn't have, but he swipes the message open, his eyes widening slightly at the question on his screen. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_what are you studying? what's your paper about?_

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

(´ー｀) _oh you actually want to know?_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_yes i'm curious._

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

_i'm majoring in computer science._

_paper is about the impact computer science has on virtual and augmented reality in gaming._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_amazing. i work full time as a manager at a coffee shop._

Sinking more comfortably into the cushions of the sofa, Changkyun forgets about the open book that sits on top of his keyboard. The screen of his laptop turns off from the lack of use and his pencil even rolls away off the couch; Changkyun doesn't notice. He's texting Hyungwon throughout the evening, the two discussing their daily lives from that point. Hyungwon tells him about all the costumers he has encountered and it has the younger cackling at his phone. Changkyun at one point doesn't really believe a lady barging in and cutting in front of a line during rush hour because she can taste the difference in her sugar but then again, people are scary.

Changkyun tells Hyungwon about his classes and how he's taking computer science to help with graphics and how having an engineering and programming standpoint would be beneficial in the gaming industry. He tells the older that he took a small break after high school before deciding to apply for universities and ended up at the same one as Jungkook before their hyperactive friend changed majors and only did three days a week where Changkyun does a full five. 

The flow of the conversation is natural. Hyungwon asks all the right questions at the right time and since Changkyun isn't actually face to face with the handsome guy, he answers truthfully. It wasn't like he had to think of his answers, he was just telling the other male about his life. Changkyun even asks to hear more stories of Hyungwon's coffee shop and Hyungwon tells him about three stories in a row that has Changkyun laughing out loud. 

Dinner time rolls around, the sun beginning to set as the window across from him showcases pretty colors that shine into their comfortable home. Changkyun finally looks up when Hyunwoo opens the door to their apartment with take out bags, smiling at his younger brother who returns it genuinely. Hyunwoo begins toeing his shoes off to place them on the rack, making his way towards Changkyun to place the food on the table that sits in front of the sofa. His brother is moving back towards the coat closet near the door to hang his jacket before Changkyun moves the laptop off his lap to place it with his notebook and the thick book. 

"How was Sunday fun day date day?" Changkyun asks, getting up to wash his hands in the kitchen. 

"Good. She's the one that bought this by the way. She said she misses you." Hyunwoo asks, moving into the kitchen to wash his hands as well. 

Changkyun grins, practically skipping towards the food in the living room before plopping down on the floor. "I miss her too! I haven't seen her in over a week." 

Hyunwoo chuckles, heading into the living room to take a seat next to Changkyun. "We'll probably spend time at home next weekend." He begins to open all the boxes as he hums quietly. "You working on your assignment?" 

"Uh-" Changkyun starts, separating a pair of disposable chopsticks. "Sort of. I got distracted." 

"That's unlike you." Hyunwoo remarks, separating his own pair before he's already diving into a noodle dish. 

Changkyun grabs a dumpling, biting it in half and swallowing it before he answers. "I know.. I think I'm gonna have to kick it in gear. I still have a bit of time but.. I'm pretty much almost done. Just can't seem to finish it." 

He knows exactly why he can't finish it. It has something to do with a tall, blonde, amazing shoulders man who distracted him wherever he was. The studio where the other's practiced no longer served as an area where he can focus. Even in his own home, he easily picked up the phone and wasted hours away just talking with the man when he could have pulled two more sentences out of his butt to finish the middle of his paper. He could have used another thirty minutes to type up the best conclusion possible with a good seven to eight sentences and all he had to do was organize his sources. Another fifteen minutes. 

Shoving the other half of the dumpling in his mouth, he eats the rest of the meal with his brother, telling each other about their day. Changkyun does tell Hyunwoo that he's been texting Hyungwon, as well as telling him that he probably won't be going with him tomorrow night to the studio. That means Changkyun would have to take a bus home after his classes are finished, but it's not like he hasn't taken it before so it wasn't a big deal. Hyunwoo understands, knowing how dedicated Changkyun gets with his school work. They finish up and begin to clean, calling it a night.

__________

The next day, he's riding home on the bus while staring out the window. He wasn't able to catch Jungkook today, so he figures the other will find out when they come for practice. Normally, Changkyun would hang around campus until Hyunwoo was off work, and they'd ride together to the studio. Changkyun had no reason to stick around this time, returning the book he rented from the library, and heading towards the bus stop right away. 

Any other person would tell his best friend and his... blonde friend that he wouldn't be coming today. But this is Changkyun and he knew if he did, he'd be distracted again and he wouldn't be able to put his phone down if he already started. Instead, he waits until the bus reaches his neighborhood, power walking towards their apartment and rushing in. It's a little earlier than usual, the wait at the bus stop taking up his time but he still makes it home before the sun goes down for the day.

He's kicking his shoes off and moving into the kitchen to prepare a snack. Grabbing a bag of chips and a can of soda, he moves to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table, already unpacking his school work and getting right into it. He rereads his entire paper again, fixing his mistakes and adding in what he thinks is necessary to contribute to his point. Changkyun is careful to not get the keys on his keyboard greasy from the chips, wiping his fingertips on a napkin while he curses himself for writing so much. 

It's a good hour and he thinks he's perfected most of what's he's already written. He has a satisfied smile on his lips, now moving onto the last paragraph he wrote, narrowing his eyes as he begins to rearrange everything. This was the paragraph he was struggling with, deciding to just delete the entire block to write a new one while he reaches over the table to pop another chip in his mouth. He's glancing at his open notebook every now and then to make sure he's inserting the proper points in this certain section. 

Another ten minutes go by, Changkyun now on a roll as his fingers fly across the keyboard, eyes focused on the screen as he adds even more than what he intended to his paper. As he's typing, he hears a ding from his phone, followed by another, and another. The boy glances at his phone, where the dings won't stop. Changkyun pauses, unsure if he should pick up the phone, already laughing softly when a name pops up for an incoming call. It was Jungkook who soon ends the call, only to have more text notifications pop up. 

Changkyun picks up his phone. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬

_RHUILGRBKNWAFA_

_RHUWIBFAWNKNAR :((_

_I MISS YOU SO MUCH_

_NOW I HAV T LOOK AT THSE UGLY PPLE_

_UGLIEST IS UR MANS_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐫𝐨

_Lol. Jk really looks like he's gonna cry. Lol._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬

_Y DID U LEAV ME BE STFIRND_

_I CANT GO ON W OUT U_

_ICB_

_ITS LIK MY LEF EYE IS MISSIN U NO_

_:((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_was expecting to see you on that couch. pretty sad here._

_Attachment: 1 Image_

Changkyun takes a deep breath, pushing on the power button before he's slapping the back of his neck to get a hold of himself. He's almost done. He's really almost done and he'd be able to get back to everyone's messages. He doesn't want to think of the cute image that Hyungwon sent with a sad little kitty with it's paws up. With another slap on his nape, he opens a new window on his web browser, searching up all kinds of renditions and covers of Queen's song to play on repeat. He would finish this paper tonight even if it killed him. Maybe. 

With 'We Are the Champions' blasting throughout the apartment, Changkyun gets right back to work, brows furrowing as he rereads the last paragraph, making small changes to it. He's adding on a few more sentences before he goes back to reread his paper over again. Satisfied, he decides he's finally done with the body of it, finally finished with the hardest part. He's rereading to conclude his entire paper, soon starting on that with the first two sentences. 

It takes Changkyun a good forty minutes to finish his conclusion, as well as his source page. He's so happy that he cheers and stretches his arms up, soon having his fingers back on the keyboard to begin and create his cover page. Not hard at all. He has his name down as well as the date and his class when his phone dings again. Changkyun ignores it before it dings once more. Then again. And again. And again. Changkyun picks it up with a grin, wanting to click Jungkook's conversation first, but Hyungwon messages him right at that moment and it opens his instead. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_now i have to stare at myself. not as fun._

_Attachment: 1 Image_

Changkyun stares for a long time. Hyungwon sends him an image of himself, a mirror picture where he's staring right at the camera and it's like he's looking into Changkyun's soul. Any other time, Changkyun would be laughing at a blurry J-Hope on the floor and two other blurry figures chasing each other in the background, but he ends up staring at Hyungwon. It was unfair how good looking he was, even with a picture that causes Changkyun to blush. Unsure if it was the right move to do, Changkyun texts him back, sending him his own selfie from his spot on the floor. It's his usual selfie angle, and he thinks his hair looks pretty good for tonight.

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

ヽ(´▽｀)ノ _you can do it!!_

_Attachment: 1 Image_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_wow._

Wow? Oh no.

God. Changkyun thinks he messes up from that response. His heart is beating in his chest and now he regrets thinking that was a decent selfie. He just wants to bury himself under the basement of this apartment building. Taking a moment to sigh, he swipes back to open Jungkook's message, soon being bomboarded with more dings and notifications that he thinks his phone is going to explode any minute.

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬

_Y R U NIT ANSWEIN ME_

_DONT U NNO THAT I NEED U_

_I NEED U CHANKYUJN_

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

_sorry!_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬

_OMFGGG UR ALIVE BEST FWRIED_

_CHANKYJN PLS_

_HO W DO I BREATHE????_

_IMYSFM_

_:((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐔𝐍𝐊𝐍𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐍𝐔𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑

_Hey it's J-Hope! I wanted your number too so Jungkook gave it to me when I asked! :D_

_Your name is Cutekyun in my contacts._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐡𝐨 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠

_Changkyun. As much as I love you, you're distracting three people out of our five member group. In twenty minutes they'll be available for break. Again, I love you. Eat well and good work._

_I love you so much. I hate being strict._

Now Changkyun feels guilty from Wonho's message. He knows Wonho would never want him to feel this way, but there were three people from there that were indeed, texting him. He puts his phone down while he takes a deep breath, looking at his cover page with a stressed visage. He doesn't even want to deal with it before he groans and kicks his legs that's under the coffee table, soon leaving all of his devices and notebooks in the living room to slowly walk towards his room to suffer in embarrassment. 

He doesn't know how long he's been under the covers, but when he feels his blanket being pulled away from him, he panics and screams. He's curled in a ball and covering his head with his pillow. Changkyun hears Hyunwoo laughing at him from above, causing the younger to remove the pillow and look up at his brother. With wide eyes, Changkyun takes another pillow, hitting his brother with it who allows the abuse, placing a can on his bed side table. 

"What's that?" Changkyun asks, staring at the drink. 

"A gift." Hyunwoo tosses Changkyun's phone on the bed, the device sliding against his side. "Your phone has been going off since I walked in. I'm guessing you didn't finish your paper?"

Changkyun whines, turning on his back as he takes his phone in his hands. "I mean I did. Just have to make the cover for it and print it. I'll do it in the library tomorrow." 

"All right." Hyunwoo nods, making his way out of Changkyun's room. "Dinner is drive thru. Come down if you want some." 

"I will!" 

When Hyunwoo leaves, Changkyun stays in his bed to stare at the ceiling. His phone is still in his hands, his hands folded over his stomach. For once, his phone isn't going off but it's ridiculously hot on his skin. He takes a moment before he lifts the device until it's in front of his face, opening the mass of text messages that he never seems to stop getting. He opens Jungkook's first and moves on from there. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬

_DID U OFFCIALY SAY NO T UGLI BOI >??_

_HE MAD MAD_

_LOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

_HE DNDNT EVEN WANA ARGUE W ME_

_CALL ME WEN U CAN_

_OR TELL ME TH DETES TMR_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐣𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞

_I'm sorry to ask Cutiekyun but please talk to Hyungwon :(_

_The car is just filled with self disappointment._

_I can smell it._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐡𝐨 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠

_Changkyun I love you. I'm sorry I was mean, please forgive me. I hate being strict._

_I love you lots. Oh god._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧

_you're so pretty._

_i'm sorry if you didn't like being called pretty._

_i gave shownu a drink to give to you as an apology too._

_i'm sorry again._

Changkyun didn't catch that first unopened message from Hyungwon before he started his dramatics. He must of sent it after Wonho had sent his earlier. Now Changkyun feels guilty once again because he would never be offended on being called pretty. Especially if it came from the blonde man himself. Typical Changkyun for overthinking and completely ignoring everything when he panics. 

Sighing, he turns to look at the strawberry lemonade on his night stand, a pout on his lips before he decides to shoot a blind text before he places his phone next to it. He heads outside to where his brother is, eating the greasy foods and putting a cap on his social interaction for the night.

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>

𝐌𝐞

 _if you think i'm pretty that's a good thing right? i don't mind at all!!_ (◠︿◠ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time i've used 'texts' in a story. i had way too much fun LOL  
> bts is in here more than i planned. whoops.
> 
> WE ALMOST THERE BOYS. TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. and yes. jungkook is a crackhead but changkyun loves him anyway.
> 
> btw. i tried to adjust the texting font but i started getting frustrated. so we're going to leave it and i'll experiment more in the future. hopefully it isn't too messy!


	5. Coffee and MMD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story. My internet got cut off yesterday because I forgot to pay it. So this actually gave me the chance to wrap it up and fix the mistakes I could find until I paid it the next morning ahahaha. This chapter also opens up how much of a weeb I am.

"Digusting! He called you pretty?" 

"Yes but- I liked it?"

"God just date already!" 

Changkyun was heading towards his next class when Jungkook swings him around, clutching tightly onto his hands. They're currently standing in the middle of the pathway, blocking the way for many other students but the two were talking in rapid fire. They were slowly taking steps back towards their designated location, but they were still hanging on, trying to tell each other everything they could in their short meeting. 

"Did he text you this morning?" Jungkook asks, taking another step back.

"Last night." Changkyun replies almost shyly, their fingertips holding onto each other while he takes a step back as well. "But I didn't open it."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm scared!" 

"That's fair." Jungkook nods. "Okay but I'll text you later. You coming tonight?"

"Uhh.." 

"You are! I can't go another night without you! The competition is next week Friday and my nerves are out of whack so I need you!" 

"Okay but you're still game sharing your dance games right?" Changkyun asks. 

"Yep! Tonight!"

With that Jungkook squeezes Changkyun's hands as best as he can before dashing off towards his final class for the day. Jungkook ended earlier than Changkyun by two hours leaving the other to hang around until Hyunwoo came by to pick him up. Dashing off to his own class, he makes it with a few minutes to spare, out of breath and plopping in his usual seat. Taking out his phone, he glances down at Hyungwon's name in his text conversations, deciding to open it before he lost his nerves. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>   
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_can i keep calling you pretty then?_  
 _your name is now pretty cat boy in my phone._

God. Changkyun didn't know whether the blush on his cheeks was because he was embarrassed or because even through text message, Hyungwon still managed to make him feel some type of way. He wasn't sure which one it was yet. 

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _can't really stop you can i?_ (つд｀) _your name in my phone is now bored face._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>   
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_you should change it to handsome face._

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _nah. maybe stone face?_  
 _Attachment: 1 Image_

Changkyun sends a chunky cat meme with the loading circle over it. He waits for a little bit and doesn't get another message from the blonde. Hyungwon should have been done with work by now, but Changkyun still doesn't know what he likes to do in his free time. He doesn't get to think about it any longer before his professor comes in with a small 'hello' to start the class. It's boring and it's the same thing as usual, allowing Changkyun to relax for an hour since he's already done with assignments in this class as well. 

It's uneventful, Changkyun attending his last class with little attention. It's the class that he was writing his paper for and he doesn't think too much about it since the class was basically a free period for students to work on their assignment. All he needs to do is print it off and he can turn it in. Taking this opportunity, he cuts the class short, heading towards the library to print his papers. 

Once he's there, he sets everything up, connecting his laptop connection to the wireless printer to print out the documents. Pulling out his wallet, he heads towards the front desk to pay the student helper for his papers. 

"Hey I got some papers coming out? It's eight pages." Changkyun says softly.

The girl looks apologetic, quickly placing her hands on the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry but our printer isn't working today."

Changkyun looks at her for a while because how can a library not have a working printer? This school sure did take enough of his money to at least be able to afford a decent printer. His staring makes the girl squirm under his gaze, causing her to bow her head in an apologetic manner. It's not her fault, Changkyun soon shaking his head as he thanks her and heads back to the table to pack up his things again. 

He has his backpack on and he's out of the door onto campus. He could probably run around and find another classroom to print his paper but at this point, he can't be bothered because that would be too much work. He's already tired, and a little annoyed, so he texts his brother to see if he can come and pick him up sooner. He didn't feel like being on the university grounds anymore. It was a long shot, since Hyunwoo moved like clockwork but it didn't hurt to try. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐫𝐨  
_No lol._

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _then how are you texting me?!_ （￣へ￣） _i don't wanna be here._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐫𝐨  
_Don't worry about it. Head here if you're bored and I'll pick you up from there._  
 _Give me a Chai Latte._

Unbelievable. Changkyun sent a distress signal to his brother and asks for help but instead he's getting sent a different location to buy a latte. A latte. He pouts, putting the location into his phone. It's a sixteen minute walk and Changkyun kind of wants to kill his brother because that is too far for his liking. He sighs and begins to walk anyway, thinking that it'll at least fill up the time before Hyunwoo is actually off work and on his way to pick Changkyun up. 

When was the last time Changkyun has been out on a walk like this? He can't remember. It was kind of nice though. He's still in the neighborhood and with his GPS, it doesn't look like he'll be heading towards any busy main streets. He's halfway there when his phone dings, Changkyun swiping on the notification appearing at the top to quickly read the message. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦:𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬  
 _GOT TH GME SHAR GOIN BEST FIRND_

Changkyun smiles at the message, texting Jungkook back his thanks before he clicks back on his GPS. Changkyun was never into dancing games, but from watching his brother dance, as well as his friends and his... well his crush, it peaked an interest in him. No. No he would never take up dancing. But he's seen videos online with different dancing games and he was now intrigued with the colors and graphics that were used during gameplay. It's botchy but it's different, and Changkyun feels like he can break it down and make it look at least a tiny bit... prettier. 

Reaching his destination, he peeks up through the red strands of hair on his forehead to read the sign above the building. He's at a plaza, Changkyun standing in front of a coffee place situated on the far left. It's a local shop, a couple of them around the city but he isn't surprised to find one here. It was inbetween his university and the bigger main streets. A good location if Changkyun does say so himself. Good on them. He enters, the bell ringing over his head. 

"I'm sorry but we're about to close up soon."

Changkyun blinks and ducks his head in a shy manner, hand on the door to run out. "I'm so sorry!" 

"Wait no stop-" 

The boy blinks again and turns around, his hands still on the door. Changkyun comes face to face with Hyungwon, who moves from behind the counter, drying his hands on the black apron around his waist. He looks good, Changkyun thinks, wearing black jeans and a simple white button up. The apron is hanging from his neck and it's tied loosely around his waist. His blonde hair is tied up in a man bun and Changkyun is freaking out. 

He ends up in a booth, Hyungwon bringing over some tea for Changkyun, along with Hyunwoo's chai latte. The older of the two sits across from Changkyun, sighing and tilting his head back to rest it against the cushion of the seat. Changkyun isn't sure what to say, because he openly was checking Hyungwon out so he didn't trust what would come out of his mouth. Hyungwon sits like that for a moment before he mumbles loud enough for Changkyun to hear. 

"I've been here.... for twelve hours." 

Changkyun gasps quietly. "Why so long?"

Hyungwon sits up and sighs, crossing his arms over the table. "One of my workers called in sick today. No one else wanted to pick up their phone so I've been here since six in the morning. My doughnut boy leaves at eleven. Couldn't ask him to stay any longer." 

"And now you have less than an hour before you have to head to practice." Changkyun concludes, blowing on his tea. 

"Yep." Hyungwon groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm so exhausted." 

"You're going to be a real stone face during practice then." Changkyun says, shrugging his shoulders up nervously when Hyungwon looks at him.

Hyungwon is looking at him for a good minute before he slowly starts to grin. "Yeah probably." 

Changkyun takes a sip of his tea, the warm liquid soothing his throat before he places the cup back down. He doesn't want to make eye contact, but he can't help it when Hyungwon is so obviously looking at him. Peeking through his bangs, he watches the other smile at him, a soft expression on his visage and it makes Changkyun feel something again. He feels like a shy boy back in high school in a cliche moment in front of the one he's attracted to. Except this wasn't high school and Changkyun was considered an adult. 

"Looking at you here at work, people would never believe that you know how to dance to girl groups." Changkyun says quietly, like he's afraid of saying the wrong thing while he lifts the cup back to his lips

Hyungwon sits up a little, his smile widening. "Add in that I'm good at it too." He then places his hands on his hips and does, right in front of Changkyun's face, the shoulder dance.

It has Changkyun choking on his drink, coughing it back out. Hyungwon gasps and stands from his seat, reaching towards the middle of the table to grab a few napkins out of the dispenser. If there was ever a moment in time where Changkyun could go back in time and strangle himself into taking that weird class in cult and new religious studies he would. Then he would have background knowledge on summonings and a few demonic agreements with fellow demons. To which he could successfully draw a summoning circle really quick to blast him out of here or sink into the floor to disappear. 

Especially since Hyungwon is now dabbing Changkyun's chin with a napkin in such a gentle way that Changkyun can easily scream and run out of the coffee shop. Instead he squeezes his eyes shut, hands grabbing a hold of the strings of his clothes as he waits for Hyungwon to finish. It doesn't take long at all, Hyungwon soon moving away to wipe down the table with a clean cloth that he probably had hidden in the large pocket on his apron. Changkyun peeks an eye open, taking in what the other is doing before he gasps himself, holding out his hands frantically. 

"Oh no don't do that! That's gross!" Hyungwon looks up at him in surprise before Changkyun continues. "I'll do it- I'm the one that- well. You saw."

Hyungwon looks at him for a little longer before he bursts out laughing, shaking his head and continues to wipe down the table. "This is literally what I do at the end of the day. There's been worse things I've had to clean up don't worry." 

Changkyun scrunches his nose up, lifting the napkin dispenser to try and help anyway. Hyungwon hums in response, wiping the area clean before dismissing himself to go wash his hands and dispose of the cloth. The younger nods, deciding to remain silent and wait for the other to come back out. Changkyun is anxious now, having embarrassed himself because he can't seem to handle anything Hyungwon throws at him. It makes him nervous as well because the other seems to show a new side every time they talk, and Changkyun, well, Changkyun feels dull compared to him. 

Even if Changkyun wants to pursue something more out of their... friendship? He doesn't really know Hyungwon all too well. He knows he likes the guy enough, but what if Hyungwon thinks Changkyun is too bland for him? Too weird? An adult that panics like a kid and his first thought is to run away? Hyungwon is like a guy who jumped out of a shoujo manga. He works at a coffee shop and dances on the side, not to mention he can pretty much look good dancing anything that gets thrown at him. And he's so handsome that people will gasp and drop whatever they're holding in their hands.

Feelings were not Changkyun's favorite topic, so he shakes his head and goes on his phone, scrolling through his twitter to try and calm himself down. His brain is screaming at him to run away and just tell Hyunwoo that he's back at university but his body is stopping him and screeching at him to stay put and relax. He breathes heavily through his nose, clicking on a video of a dancing game on his feed since he's followed some older game designers recently. He has his thinking face on when he zooms into the video to look at the graphics a little more closely; brows furrows, eyes narrowed, lower lip poked out in a small pout. It's an old DDR game, the graphics terrible along with how off the arrows are when it reaches the matching mold across the top. 

Changkyun watches the video a little longer before he double taps his home button, swiping away the windows he doesn't need to click on his notepad. He makes small notes to check out more videos at home, as well as making a note to open back up some softwares to analyze the dimensions a little more when he can. There's a smile on his lips, a small excitment bubbling in his chest because this was a new project, one he actually wanted to do. 

"I must be part of the hundreds of people you can kill." 

Changkyun jumps in his seat, turning his head to watch Hyungwon walk up to him with a smile of his own, wiping his hands on his apron again. "W-What?" 

"J-Hope said something like your smile could kill hundreds of people." Hyungwon reaches where Changkyun is sitting, standing beside him instead of sitting down. "I agree with that statement."

"No he was just joking." Changkyun mutters quietly, shaking his head as he turns away. 

"Even if he was I still agree." Hyungwon says confidently, leaning his elbow on top of the seat, right above Changkyun. "I think your pout when you think is cuter though. That one is like instant death." 

The younger brings his shoulders up in a shy manner, the blush now evident on his cheeks. "You're too much." 

Hyungwon bows his head down, his voice even quieter than Changkyun's. "Should I stop?"

Changkyun sits there for a moment, his hands in his lap before he shakes his head once causing his red hair to sway lightly as he whispers quietly. "No."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Hyungwon whispers in return, like he's afraid to break the invisible bubble surrounding them. "I don't think I'd be able to stop."

The younger of the two looks up, keeping his hands in his lap. "You should ask before you start dancing in front of people you know. Consent is important."

Hyungwon smiles, letting out a quiet laugh. "It is."

"Hello!" A new voice shouts, the door opening as the bell rings loudly. 

It's Hyunwoo that walks in, Changkyun being able to tell just by the voice from behind him. Hyungwon takes a step back from the booth, turning towards Hyunwoo with a wave. The oldest is surprised to see the blonde still there, the two now catching up with each other. Hyungwon explains again why he still hasn't left the coffee shop, soon handing Hyunwoo the now cold chai latter that was left on the side of the table. It's at Changkyun's right, Hyungwon having to reach across, making sure to keep eye contact with Changkyun, who only blushes at the blonde. 

"Here's your latte." Hyungwon says, handing Hyunwoo the drink.

"It's getting cold!" Hyunwoo says with a smile, taking the drink regardless.

"You can warm it up in the microwave. I'm not cleaning the machines again." 

Hyunwoo laughs. "That's okay. I'll drink it anyway." He walks near Changkyun, gesturing towards him with his drink. "You ready?"

"Um yeah." Changkyun stands up, finishing the rest of his tea quickly before placing it down on the table again. 

"I'll see you guys there?" Hyungwon asks, mostly towards Changkyun as he takes the empty tea cup. 

"Sure will." Hyunwoo answers. "Come on Kyun." 

Hyungwon waves at the two, Changkyun waving his sleeve before he walks out with his brother towards the car. Hyunwoo begins to tell Changkyun about his day, rambling on about a lazy coworker while Changkyun buckles into his seat. He listens carefully, trying not to think too much about the taller blonde male that seems to be occupying his mind for the last couple of days. He's thinking about Hyungwon too much for his comfort, and it pulls out his anxiety again. 

Changkyun isn't sure why he's so uncomfortable about it, but it's enough for him to ask his older brother to drop him off at home instead. At first, Hyunwoo refuses, saying he'll be late but Changkyun is giving him an almost desperate expression, and he looks so small in his seat that Hyunwoo can't say no, and calls Wonho to tell him that he'll be late. 

It's the guilt that Changkyun feels when he's home and free to lie in his bed, while he decides to reach over and grab his phone from the night stand. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬  
_U DID T COM AGIN CHANKGYUJN_  
 _IM BOUT TO BURST INTO TAERS_  
 _JUS SE ND ME MEMES_  
 _I NEED BEST FRIN F VIBES_

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _Attachment:3 Images_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬  
_THANK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _i'm sorry jungkook i don't want to distract you guys._ (╥_╥)  
 _i can start focusing on my side project since i'm done with my paper._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬  
_U WOUDNT DISTRACT US Y WOUL D U THIN THIS_

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _just in case! your competition is close so you guys need to focus harder._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐬  
_A BAEUTIFL SOUL IS WHT U R_

Changkyun would be lying if he said he didn't expect text messages from Hyungwon. He knew the blonde would be sending some his way, simply because he did yesterday when Changkyun wasn't there. A part of him was also hoping, with all of his being that Hyungwon would notice and message him. His hands are sweating again when he opens up the conversation. 

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>   
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_are you alright? you seemed fine at the shop._

Changkyun wasn't fine. Instead of going to where his crush is, surrounded by his friends that make it a comfortable atmosphere, he was instead alone at home because he was too scared to face him. He places his phone on his stomach, grabbing the strings of his hoodie while he stares up at the ceiling. He isn't sure why he's so afraid. It could be because Changkyun is too insecure about himself. It could because he's afraid of rejection. It could be because he's scared he'll mess up and he won't be able to enjoy this excitement in his life anymore.

It could be all of those things. It also bothers Changkyun how big a crush this is. He doesn't want to be the only one with these feelings and he doesn't want to make a fool out of himself. But then again, his brother and his best friend both vouch for the guy, and he doesn't think Hyungwon is that kind of person to play and go. It also bothers him how little he knows about the blonde. 

Sure he knows that Hyungwon works full time at a coffee shop and looks great in a man bun. He knows Hyungwon dances because he loves it and he takes any dancing challenge thrown at him, and he owns it. He knows Hyungwon decided to work at a coffee shop because he loves his coffee, so it wasn't something he decided to do just for money. He knows Hyungwon has a lot of patience because of the customers he has to deal with and he works hard, considering he just worked a twelve hour shift. He knows the guy isn't afraid to get dirty, also considering he wasn't afraid to wipe up Changkyun's tea that just came out of his mouth. He knows Hyungwon likes to stare for a long time, just like him.

Maybe Changkyun knows more about him than he thought.

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>   
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_changkyun?_  
 _was it something i did?_

He also knows that Hyungwon tends to apologize first even if he doesn't know if he's to blame or not. Changkyun finds this so sweet and he groans because how can this man be so endearing? 

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _no not at all._ (◕︿◕ )  
 _i just wanted to finish my paper and work on my next project without getting side tracked._

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>   
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_alright. good luck with it. you'll have to tell me what your next project is._

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _i will!_ (´ω｀) _stay focused._  
 _Attachment: 1 Image_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>   
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_so freaking pretty._

Changkyun sends Hyungwon another selfie, right from his bed and he ends up blushing like a school boy that just received a box of chocolates on a holiday. Clutching onto his phone, he covers his face with his hands, soon gasping because he really is some kid with a crush. Look at him. He's a grown man, he shouldn't be acting this way. But when Hyungwon sends Changkyun a selfie in return, he chucks his phone across the room with a shriek because his eyes can't stand looking at the handsome man any longer than two seconds. 

He finds himself in the living room again, right on the floor, his back against the couch. There's different softwares open on his laptop, as well as a video of a video game playing. The tv is on in front of him as well, Changkyun starting up his game system to download all the games Jungkook had shared with him. There's five of them, four of them the same 'Just Dance' concepts except different years. One of them, Changkyun is more interested in. It's no surprise that's it's Hatsune Miku, but Changkyun can work with an actual computer model than real dancers with bright clothes and face paint. 

He's making a model on one of his programs, his usual thinking face on when Hyunwoo unlocks the door and walks in. Toeing off his shoes and hanging up his jacket, he waves at Changkyun who grunts in return, not wanting to lift his hand just in case he messes up, even by a centimeter. Hyunwoo is bustling behind him before he makes his way over to his little brother, taking in what's being played on the tv. 

"Don't think you can win the game by sitting down." Hyunwoo comments, heading over to the game system to set up the camera. 

"Not playing." Changkyun answers in a monotone voice. "Analyzing." 

"Why?" The older asks, stepping back and allowing the game to sync up the picture. "What are you up to now?"

"I wanna modernize DDR." Changkyun says, once again in a monotone voice. 

"Gave up on making your RPG game?" Hyunwoo asks, stretching out his hand to choose a song in the list of selections. 

"I am. I have notes for a 2D one but," He pauses, taking his finger off his mouse to type in a few numbers on his keyboard. "But I have a sudden urge for working on this one. If I mess up the hair this is on you." 

"Kind of like MMD?" Hyunwoo asks, turning towards Changkyun when he finally picks a song. 

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that." Changkyun says bluntly. 

"Well I am playing Hatsune Miku here." Hyunwoo turns towards his younger brother, a playful smile on his lips. "Let me get this straight... you want to work on some demo for a dancing game for a reason I probably know of... but you have never even experienced the game once."

"Yep." 

"I think you'd be able to work on it a little better if you play the game."

"I don't have t- ah!" 

Changkyun is suddenly on his feet, the younger always surprised by Hyunwoo's brute strength. Changkyun isn't too small but he is still shocked by how easily Hyunwoo is able to move things, like a fully grown man, around at his will. His older brother has a two player mode on, the camera syncing Changkyun up before the younger can even form a sentence to object. Hyunwoo looks at him with a big smile when the music starts up, the older already moving and following the dance like the screen shows. 

"You probably messed up my model!" Changkyun shouts at his older brother.

Hyunwoo just laughs at him. "Dance already!" 

Changkyun stands there awkwardly for a moment before he starts to move along shyly, a small pout on his lips as he dances with his older brother. 

__________

Three days later, Changkyun still hasn't step foot into that practice studio. His phone has been blowing up like usual but he can't get himself to show up. He's been taking the bus and he lets Jungkook take up his storage with messages that come nonstop. Hyunwoo seems to understand, allowing his little brother to mold himself into his laptop when he gets home. His laptop is basically another extension of him. J-Hope texts Changkyun everyday as well, worried for the younger one that has to reassure the happy dancer that he's okay. 

Wonho has been bombarding him with text messages as well. He seemed to be harboring guilt from his other messages that Changkyun can't help but laugh at because it's typical for Wonho to feel guilty over something so small like that. Changkyun reassures him as well, telling the muscular dancer not to worry, and that he's just staying at him to work on a side project. He even sends the dancer pictures of his laptop and it has Wonho blasting him with questions because it peaked his interest as well since it looked colorful.

That leaves Hyungwon, who never misses a moment to message Changkyun whenever he can. They exchange messages in the morning, a little more when late afternoon hits, until it's time for Hyungwon to practice for the evening. Changkyun barely puts his phone down after his older brother comes home at night after practice, even going as far to send Hyungwon pictures of his project. It's not full pictures, just tiny hints that show the framework of his models, as well as a full page of numbers, and even the name of the music soundtrack. It interests Hyungwon so much that he ends up calling Changkyun, who stares at his ringing phone with panicked eyes. 

Sucking in a breath, he picks up, whispering quietly. "Hello?" 

_"That's a reoccuring song in my life. Gonna tell me what you're creating?"_

Having Hyungwon's voice right in his ear does something to Changkyun. It's not any different than how he usually sounds in person, but to have it so close to Changkyun, it sends a shiver down his spine. He doesn't say anything, reaching over to his mouse to save all of his progress before putting his laptop to sleep, shutting the lid and sliding it in his backpack while he manages to keep his phone between his ear and his shoulder. 

"You could do asmr." Changkyun says truthfully, biting on his lower lip nervously.

The younger hears Hyungwon chuckle softly. " _I could say the same for you. Are you avoiding the question? Why so secretive?"_

Changkyun stands up, carrying his backpack as he walks back into his room. "I'm not. Just feel like keeping this for a surprise?"

_"How about telling me what the song is for?"_

"I just like the song. I'm the one that suggested it for you guys anyway."

Hyungwon makes a noise of acknowledgment. _"So you're the one that has me shaking my shoulders like my life depends on it."_

Changkyun blushes, carefully setting his backpack down against the wall before flopping onto his bed. "You look fine." 

_"Oh thank you. I know I do but I like it better when you tell me."_

He tries not to let Hyungwon hear him choking on his own spit, but when the blonde laughs through the phone, Changkyun knows he's heard him. He blushes even harder, embarrassment flooding his system because this is adds to the never ending list of times Hyungwon has experienced his awkwardness. The older doesn't stop laughing, Changkyun feeling a pout forming on his lips before he's whining quietly, threatening the other that he'll hang up to jump out the window. 

Hyungwon just laughs louder, Changkyun pouting for a little longer before a small smile settles on his lips. Hyungwon can't stop calling him cute and Changkyun isn't able to help the growing smile. Soon enough, the older tells Changkyun about his day even though Changkyun has already heard about it since Hyungwon has texted him when these certain points of his day happened at the exact moment. Changkyun tells Hyungwon about his classes and about how much work he's actually putting into this new project, even though this doesn't have anything to do with his classes. 

They're talking so much that Changkyun doesn't realize how late it is, his eyes drooping slowly while Hyungwon is in the middle of his story about how he gave his cousin his usual drink, and she called him a demon for drinking something so bitter in the morning. Changkyun ends up falling asleep, his quiet breathing reaching Hyungwon through the phone that has the older smiling softly. Changkyun doesn't hear Hyungwon wish him goodnight, but Changkyun can read it in the morning when he opens his text messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the texting sections are a little easier to read than before! a little cleaner i should say.  
> with that being said, i like to hurt myself in just imagining hyungwon in a man bun.  
> a present day ddr on a ps4 or something is honestly what i want too. just dance just doesn't cut it for me.  
> and yes, appearance of project diva is there lmao. technically project diva isn't a camera based game like just dance and you just use the controller to play but i really wanted shownu and changkyun dancing together. sue me.  
> hope you enjoyed!


	6. Competition and Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it boys. Little cameo from Jin here. You'll know when ahahaha. Hope you enjoy!  
> EDIT: Did you guys see Minhyuk doing the shoulder dance? I've been blessed oh my goodness. I'm crying.  
> BUT ENJOY NOW.

Whenever a competition comes up, Hyunwoo is a little more restless than usual. Changkyun can't count how many times he's seen his older brother walk into the kitchen to grab something to eat before going back to his room. By the time Changkyun is finished with his first model on his laptop, he once again, sees Hyunwoo walk into the kitchen. It's nothing new, but Changkyun decides to help his brother relax anyway, heading into the kitchen to see what was being grabbed next.

It was just a bag of bread. Small sliders that were meant for barbecues or a small get together on a weekend. Hyunwoo had the bag open and he's biting down on one while he pulls a second one out before tying the bag and storing it back into the cabinets. Changkyun tries not to smile, the corner of his lips almost betraying him when Hyunwoo turns towards him with slightly widened eyes.

"You guys are going to do fine. You always do this." Changkyun says, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water for his brother.

Hyunwoo takes it, shoving the small bun into his mouth, swallowing quickly. "Can't help it. No matter how many times we do this, there is always something for me to be nervous about."

"There's nothing to worry about. Those awards at Wonho hyung's apartment beg to differ." Changkyun reminds him.

"Still. We always have room for improvement. If we are satisfied with where we are now, does that mean we can't strive to achieve greater things later just because we're comfortable?"

"How psychological." Changkyun says.

"Really?"

"No."

This causes the two to laugh, Hyunwoo going for his second bun, taking a large, unnecessary bite that leaves a tiny piece of the rest of the bread. Changkyun leans against the counter, elbows on the surface as he twiddles his thumbs. Hyunwoo had told him that the official day of the competition would be in two days. It wasn't a huge one, but big enough for more than fifteen teams to compete. Changkyun hasn't been there in over a week to watch the five practice, but he's sure they'll do fine.

"You coming this time though?" Hyunwoo asks, taking a gulp from the water bottle.

"Uh." Changkyun mumbles, pressing his thumbs together. "I don't know."

Hyunwoo finishes the water bottle, crushing the plastic before walking across the kitchen to toss it into the recycling bin. "I thought you would, considering all the changes."

Changkyun lifts a brow. "Like?"

"Like you're talking to one of the dancers on my team that you have a huge crush on. You're best friends with another dancer on the same team. You have all their numbers. You've played dancing games and you're working on a small demo to create some DDR game...nonstop by the way. I feel like every time I look at you, you're on your laptop with lots of numbers and 3D models that you get angry at because the hair isn't flowing the way you want it to."

"I didn't think you'd- I can't have the body moving one way while the hair goes the other!" Changkyun breathes, feeling embarrassed.

"Well you asked." Hyunwoo says with a laugh. "I don't mean to pry into your life but we're kind of in the same circle now so I know more than I should. You never really had friends before this."

"Wow!"

"You didn't! How long have you been going to this university and I've never heard you mention anyone at all unless you complained." Hyunwoo says, glancing at the cabinet where the bread resided.

Changkyun pouts. "I don't need friends. They disappoint me."

"Sure." Hyunwoo gives him a look like he knows Changkyun doesn't mean what he really says. "Think about it though. I'm sure Hyungwon would be sad if you didn't come."

The younger stiffens. "W-Why would he be sad? It's not like we're dating."

"Why are you being defensive?" Hyunwoo asks genuinely, taking the bread out again. "Are you scared or something?"

"...Yeah kind of." Changkyun answers honestly.

Hyunwoo turns to look at him with a gentle smile. "Your turn to take your own advice. There's nothing to worry about."

Changkyun hears his phone ring from the living room. It wasn't a facetime ring, so the younger just knows it's from Hyungwon. It only rings through the first time, confirming his thoughts because if it were Jungkook, he would call three times in a row. It wouldn't be as funny as it is if Changkyun didn't change his ringtone to one by Hatsune Miku, but it is and Hyunwoo gives him a knowing look, pulling another water bottle out from the fridge.

He doesn't make a move to get it from the other room. "I just think I like him more than I thought I would."

Hyunwoo furrows his brows while he drinks from his water bottle, "You think or you know?" He laughs playfully, soon moving to walk towards the hallway, patting Changkyun on the shoulder gently as he goes by. "Don't think about it too much."

When his older brother disappears into the bathroom, Changkyun goes back into the living room to pack up his things into his backpack again. He slings the bag over his shoulder, grabbing his phone before shuffling back into his room. He debates on whether to call Hyungwon back as he flops onto his bed. It was always Hyungwon calling him first, never the other way around. Changkyun doesn't think he's actually calls anyone except his mom and Hyunwoo. People always reach out to him first.

He decides to wait instead. He's sure that Hyungwon will call again since they've talked every night after they've started the phone calls. Changkyun will scroll through his twitter until then, saving older DDR videos for reference later. And yes, he also followed Hatsune Miku. Changkyun had noticed Jungkook followed first so he doesn't feel too embarrassed about his weeb tendencies. He'll keep scrolling, and possibly start following other vocaloids until the blonde man calls again.

He doesn't. It's been almost an hour and Changkyun is sitting up to make sure the time on his phone is correct. Another ten minutes and it'll be an hour since Hyungwon made his phone call. Changkyun isn't sure which feeling in his chest is stronger. He's feeling anxious, nervous, sad, scared, a little hungry, and overwhelmed from the current situation. He tries to relax, placing his phone face down on the bed while taking slow breaths.

Changkyun doesn't want to think about his feelings. He doesn't want to analyze them, even though he knows he should. His feelings aren't like his school work or his side projects. His feelings were never filed in order. If Changkyun were able to draw a picture of what goes on in his head when it comes to his feelings, you can just see papers scattered everywhere, and there's little Changkyuns crying and running around, trying to catch these papers. There's probably a fire somewhere as well with lots of screaming.

Turning his brain off for a second to put his feelings on pause, his body moves instead, quickly picking up the phone to call the blonde male back.

The line picks up after one ring. _"Were you busy?"_

"Uh." Changkyun clutches his blanket to his chest. "Kind of."

_"With your secret project that you don't want to tell me about?"_

"Yeah-" Changkyun swallows dryly. "I'll tell you when I'm finished."

_"Can I ask if you can show me instead?"_

He's flopping back onto the bed to bring the blanket over his head. "Maybe."

_"Oh?"_ Changkyun can practically hear him smirking. _"Why maybe?"_

"Because I don't want to be embarrassed again." He answers honestly.

There's a quiet rustling, a small pause before Hyungwon speaks again. He sounds a little closer, but he also sounds softer, speaking in a quiet voice. _"I would never want you to feel embarrassed Changkyun."_

Changkyun doesn't say anything. He takes in the older male's words, his heart hammering in his chest. He can hear the beat of his heart in his ears and for a moment, he pulls the phone away from his ear to take a deep breath. Soon, he brings the phone back, letting out another quiet sigh since he's unable to voice any words.

_"Even though I think you're adorable when you're embarrassed."_

Changkyun's jaw drops, his lips on the verge of a smile because he can't believe Hyungwon is teasing him. He can't help it though, laughing loudly into the phone that has Hyungwon laughing as well. It catches him off guard, the older man causing his heart to race with the right words, but it surprises him when he breaks their moment with a small joke instead. It was like he ruined the moment on purpose to make Changkyun comfortable again.

After that, they fall into their usual routine. Talking the night away until Changkyun feels sleepy enough that Hyungwon actually catches him drifting off to sleep. He makes sure Changkyun can hear his good night this time, and for once Changkyun whispers it back before sleeping for the night.  
__________

Changkyun is at the bus stop, waiting patiently to get home. It's Friday, the night of the competition and Changkyun's phone was only blowing up in the morning from text messages. Jungkook was nervous, his spams even worse than usual since the two has barely seen each other in the week since Changkyun hasn't been showing up to the studio. J-Hope and Wonho both send him a quick message to where Changkyun wishes them good luck. Changkyun also sends Hyunwoo encouraging messages as well, making sure his older brother is all right before their performance.

At this point in time, Hyunwoo sends Changkyun the address to the venue, in case the boy wanted to come. Changkyun declines, saying it wouldn't make a difference since the team would win anyway. He doesn't want to distract anyone, the dancers doing just fine without him in their other competitions. Besides, Changkyun is almost done with his project, working day and night on getting the animations to fit perfectly. He's almost finished and he's anxious enough that he just wants to finish it and download the final file for it's output.

Boarding the bus, Changkyun remembers Hyungwon telling him the night before that he would be taking the day off for today. The five would be together in the morning for their ritual breakfast, and moving towards the afternoon to see if there would be any last minute changes. This never happens, but it was always nice to make sure they have the routine down. The dancers basically spend the whole day together before they arrive to their destination two hours earlier than the official time the competition starts.

Hyungwon doesn't ask if Changkyun is coming. The other's do, Jungkook blasting him with questions to why Changkyun wasn't coming. Normally, the hyperactive dancer doesn't push him so far, but Changkyun can't get himself to be mad. Especially when Jungkook calls him and he sounds so sad because his best friend isn't going to be there. He tells Changkyun that he needs him like usual and Changkyun can't help but laugh because Jungkook has done fine without him.

It wasn't until Jungkook tells him that he was now in his life and he wanted his support to be there. Changkyun feels a little guilty about it, but he reassures Jungkook that he'll do fine. He has been reassuring the older dancers as well that they'll win like usual and it wouldn't be any different than before. Wonho mentions they've lost a couple of times but Changkyun reminds him they've been on a winning streak.

Changkyun reaches home before the sun sets, the boy placing his laptop on the coffee table to turn it on while he boots up his gaming system to set everything into place. He's comfortable on the floor, reviewing his models closely while his game plays in the background. He has the last seven seconds to finish, his nerves on edge since he's so ready to finish this project. Changkyun has literally never stopped working on this since he started.

Getting into his groove, he starts where he left off, making sure each strand of hair is flowing perfectly. When he's finished, he'll send it to Jungkook first who he's been keeping updated with pretty much every frame created. He's concentrating so hard that he jumps in his spot when his phone dings. Picking it up, he swipes on the message, heart beating against his chest.

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_we're on in an hour._

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _good luck!! you'll do amazing!!!!_ ∩(◠▽◠)∩

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_thank you. i needed that. i like hearing it from you._

Changkyun wonders why he's always so affected with anything that Hyungwon says to him. Sure, a crush is a crush. It's a little flimsy at times and crushes can easily disappear in a couple of days. In his case, it's been a couple of weeks, and it's still there. They have developed a routine to text all day, before making phone calls at night. He has the urge to know more about the guy than he's ever wanted to know about any person in his life that wasn't his family.

With a sigh, he puts his phone down and focuses on finishing the last few seconds. He has sharp shoulders and blonde hair in his head while he makes the final adjustments to his video. It's not a playable game at all, only a demo on the movements of his models as well as syncing up the arrows to mimic DDR. One day, Changkyun will take the proper courses to be able to make an actual playable demo, but for now, he is satisfied with this as his hobby.

Saving the file and downloading his output, he leans back, taking his gaming controller in his hand to turn the system off to soak in his satisfaction with his project. His mind drifts off to Hyungwon again, eyeing his phone before picking it up in his hands. Changkyun opens his conversation with the blonde, scrolling up aggressively to try and reach the top. They have talked, a lot. It was so much, considering there wasn't much spamming unless it was memes. The meme spams were more in the beginning, and Changkyun starts to laugh when he starts to reread the conversations. The output to video files always takes the longest, and Changkyun isn't sure if the video or rereading their entire conversation would finish first. He decides to lightly skim their conversation instead, because reading word for word would probably make him feel things again.

Changkyun isn't sure what finally makes him hit the switch to turn on the light in his head, but a little Changkyun finally catches a piece of paper in his brain, filing it into the correct folder. Another paper gets caught, followed by a little more, and there's a decent packet stapled together and tucked away in the filing cabinet.

Hyunwoo's words from a few days ago come rushing back to him. If he's satisfied with where he is now, does that mean he can't strive to achieve greater things later just because he's comfortable? In some weird way, this applies to his feelings for Hyungwon. He was still scared, but did he want to move forward? Did he even have a chance? The fact that Jungkook's words echo in his mind as well with having him in his life now. Hyungwon was now in Changkyun's life and he wanted him to stay there. Why was he so afraid?

A little Changkyun catches another piece of paper, putting the fire out in the corner of it.

He's afraid because it's real for once. Instead of a crush on a much older lady on his childhood tv show, he likes an actual person. Instead of crushing on a super model, and embarrassingly, his childhood animation show, Sailor Moon, and his ex girlfriend from high school where he wasn't even sure if his feelings were legitimate, he was attracted to an actual person he can see himself with. It's a handsome guy that Changkyun thinks might like him as much as he did that happened to dance into his life.

His insecurities are back however, because Changkyun doesn't know how to relationship. He's an awkward university student who wants to make games and doesn't have any hobbies besides watching anime and making small gaming demos. He likes rock music but also vocaloid songs. He's a weird kid and he's afraid of rejection.

Shaking his head, he picks up his phone and looks at the time. The competition has officially started, but Changkyun doesn't know what time they perform. Hyungwon said an hour but was it an hour on the dot? He takes the chance anyway to text his brother.

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _i don't know what to do. with hyungwon i mean. i don't want to mess it up. help?_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐫𝐨  
_Lol stop being a baby before I tell mom you're having boy problems. Figure it out. Ily. Lol._

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _thanks for nothing!! you suck!!!!!!_ (ノÒ益Ó)ノ彡┻━┻

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐫𝐨  
_I'm doing this because I care and you need to start figuring things out by yourself._  
 _Use your brain for something other than school and games lol._

As much as Changkyun wanted to be angry with Hyunwoo, he was right. Changkyun needed to figure it out himself. A part of him is still very much afraid though, so he messages another person. He knows the muscular dancer would never leave him hanging. He was always one of the ones that coddled Changkyun and hopefully in this instance, it wouldn't be any different. You could say Changkyun knew he gets spoiled by Wonho.

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _i need advice. to get to the point, i officially like hyungwon. a lot._  
 _but... i don't even know him that well and i don't wanna mess up?_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐡𝐨 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠  
_Honestly Changkyun. I care for you a lot._  
 _I will squash Hyungwon so fast if he has any ill intention for you, but he's a good guy._  
 _So what if you don't know him as well as you want? That's what dating is for. You can get to know him for as long as you want._  
 _Completely up to you though. No one elses._

Changkyun rereads Wonho's message several times. It's another voucher for Hyungwon and it again leaves Changkyun wanting to run away from everything again. It's pretty much the same thing. It's all on Changkyun to figure out what to do even though he was hoping for more of someone telling him what to do. He fumbles with his phone for a little longer before he pulls up Hyunwoo's conversation again, sending his older brother another text. He just wants one more push.

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _hyunwoo, do you approve of him?_

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐫𝐨  
_Yeah of course I approve. I wouldn't be his friend if he was a bad dude._  
 _But do you approve? Is the question._  
 _Dang I'm a good brother lol._

Standing up, he glances at his downloading file, the screen showing 19%. At this rate, it probably wouldn't be finished in another two hours. Making sure his laptop is plugged into it's charger, he runs into his room and takes off his old hoodie, throwing on a clean green sweater before running to put on his shoes. His body was moving on it's own, his brain settling just enough for him to decide that this is what he wanted to do. It was a nicer night out, so he skips the jacket and places the location of the venue in his GPS. With a sinking feeling in his chest, he realizes there's no bus going in that direction at this time of night.

Even though Wonho scolds him for using it, Changkyun opens up the uber app, soon confirming a ride there that would arrive in less than ten minutes. He would make it to the venue in less than thirty and Changkyun really hopes he will make it in time to see their performance. He should be able to make it there in an hour. He tries to text every dancer what time their performance starts, but he doesn't get an answer from any of them. It makes Changkyun panic, soon running into the car of his uber when it pulls up.

"How fast can you get here?" Changkyun asks, showing his driver his GPS.

"Whoa!" The driver exclaims, turning to look at Changkyun like he's crazy. "You on a chase or something? Is something illegal going on?"

Changkyun figures he'll never see the man in his life ever again. "I'm trying to have a romantic life for once. How fast can you go?"

"Pretty fast." The driver says, turning towards the road as he stares at his own GPS on his phone. "I'll gladly be apart of your story. This is fun."

"Good. I'm about to throw up. I'm so nervous." Changkyun admits, sitting back to put his seat belt on.

The driver makes a sharp turn, causing Changkyun to choke on his seat belt. "Oops sorry about that. I'ma get you there buddy don't worry. And please don't throw up. I just cleaned this car last week."

"I won't." Changkyun mumbles, rubbing his neck with one hand while the other clutches his phone.

"I'm Jin by the way." He says from the front. "Young love is great."

Changkyun scrunches up his nose. "I'm Changkyun. And I don't love him!"

"Oh you will. Making me drive in this car chase like it's not gonna go in your wedding vows one day."

"Oh god."

"Don't be nervous little guy." Jin says as Changkyun catches him looking in the rear view mirror. "Would you really be doing all of this if it wasn't worth it?"

"I... I guess not? My brain is in overdrive though." Changkyun confesses, placing his hands between his knees.

His uber driver waves a hand. "Don't think about it. You got feelings for him?"

"Yes but-"

"Well there you go!"

Jin does actually get there pretty fast. When he pulls up, Changkyun sees a lot of lights and tons of people outside. He's pretty sure it's a free event but he pulls out his wallet anyway just in case, throwing Jin a good tip who cheers him on when he dashes out of the car. He soon has his phone to his ear, calling his brother repeatedly when he walks inside. It's loud and he tries to make his way around but he can't really rush in, having to shuffle in instead. Hyunwoo doesn't pick up at all and that frustrates Changkyun.

Looking down at his phone, he takes a breath and tries to call Jungkook, who doesn't pick up either. Changkyun shakes his head again, finally making it inside the main area of the venue. He sees people performing, squinting his eyes to count how many people were on stage. There's eight, so it's not his favorite dancers at all. Looking down at his phone again, his thumb hover's over Hyungwon's name before he decides to call him.

He picks up after one ring. _"Hey."_

"Hey." Changkyun says in return, having to raise his voice slightly from how loud it is. "I'm here."

_"I can tell."_ Hyungwon chuckles through the phone. _"You actually came."_

"Yeah. I... wanted to see you... I- you guys." Changkyun admits, glancing at the stage again.

_"I'm happy you came."_ Hyungwon says, Changkyun hearing a lot of background noise from his end. _"I was afraid to ask."_

"Oh yeah." Changkyun says dumbly, pressing a palm to his forehead from how lame he sounded. "Uh. I tried calling Hyunwoo and Jungkook earlier but no luck."

_"Oh so I'm third huh?"_

"Oh! Oh no! Not at all!" Changkyun basically panic shouts. "I just- they were texting me so much earlier and I-"

Hyungwon is laughing loudly in his ear, Changkyun realizing he was messing with him again. He pouts, even though Hyungwon can't see it. He keeps laughing and he now sounds more relaxed than before. Changkyun brings a hand to clutch at his shirt near his chest, not being able to help but smile at the sound of the other's laughter.

_"No but Hyunwoo is pacing. Going through the dance again by himself. You know how he is. Jungkook is scoping out the other teams with J-Hope and Wonho, checking the competition."_

"Sounds like them." Changkyun says, closing is eyes as he tries to focus on Hyungwon's voice.

_"Yeah. They left about ten minutes ago. We're on in another twenty something minutes, if not thirty, so it's going to be a while."_ Hyungwon says, sounding a bit bothered by the timing.

"I'll be here to watch you guys."

_"Thank you."_ He says. Changkyun thinks Hyungwon might be smiling. _"I have to go. Shownu wants to go over it again."_

"Okay." Changkyun says. "You'll do amazing."

Hyungwon laughs softly and it flows so well into Changkyun's ear, despite all the loud noises around him. The other man tells him an even softer bye and Changkyun can feel his ears heating up. He has a smile on his face when he pockets his phone, straightening up again to watch the other competitors dance. It's amazing really, watching all these people perform. There's different people of all shapes and sizes, and even foreigners that make Changkyun smile so wide. It's fun and Changkyun is vibing so well even if it is ridiculously hot, that he doesn't realize the wait is up and he sees his favorite dancers on stage.

If Changkyun wasn't in so much shock, he would be choking about now. His best friend doesn't look like his best friend because he looks like someone who's about ten years older with so much experience. J-Hope is not the happy dancer he knows and he actually looks intimidating to the red head. Wonho is wearing a sleeveless shirt and Changkyun can see his muscles bulging through the giant screens hanging on the sides. It's like a 3D movie and Changkyun can feel the pain of being hit by one already. His brother looks awesome too, not that Changkyun would tell him that. Hyunwoo looks ready like he's about to go into battle and he looks like he's ready to fight every dancer off stage with his charisma.

Changkyun hasn't seen Hyungwon in person in over a week. So Hyungwon pretty much punched Changkyun in the face. He looked so so good and Changkyun feels attacked. Hyungwon has his blonde hair slicked back off his forehead and he's wearing a leather jacket with dark jeans. Is Changkyun drooling? Hope not. If Changkyun was staring hard before in the passed few weeks when Hyungwon looked dead, Changkyun doesn't know what he's doing now then. He can take his eyeballs out of his head and throw them at Hyungwon if he could.

The music starts and he watches them begin to dance. There's a lot of cheering, a lot of girls especially, that Changkyun thinks his ear drums split. He's watched them dance before, but it's a bit different on an actual stage where they're performing. It's amazing and Changkyun is in awe. The music is loud and the bass around him feels good while he enjoys every second of the performance. It feels like only a minute has passed when in reality, a good eight minutes have passed for their performance and they were finished. With a bow while holding hands, the five smile and walk off the stage.

Changkyun isn't sure if he can actually meet them back stage, but he knows it's extremely hot and he needs some fresh air. He thinks there's one more performance left, by the way the announcer is speaking through the speakers, but he doesn't mind missing the last performance since he watched his five, dance already.

Making it outside, he takes in a breath and walks down the sidewalk where there weren't any people. With one, if not a bit more groups left to still perform, as well as announcing the winner, outside is empty with everyone else inside. Man... it was hot as ever in there. Changkyun is sweating where he doesn't want to sweat and why did he wear a sweater? Changkyun shakes his head, taking another breath before he jumps, feeling the vibration in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and swipes at the message.

<𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦: 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧  
_where are you?_

<𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐄>  
𝐌𝐞  
 _outside the venue. it's hot in there. needed out._

Changkyun stands there frozen, almost in panic because he doesn't really expect Hyungwon to run outside to find him. Except he does a few minutes later and Changkyun turns when his name is called, pocketing his phone. Hyungwon looks even better up close and Changkyun feels like running away again, except Hyungwon is smiling at him, and it keeps the red head rooted in place.

"D-Did they announce the winner already?" Changkyun asks, pulling on the ends of his sleeves.

Hyungwon shakes his head. "No. The last group is almost finished performing and then they'll wait a little bit before announcing it."

The blonde ends it at that, opting to stare at Changkyun instead. The younger blinks up at the taller male through his fringe, blindly reaching his hands up to grab at the strings of his clothes like he usually does. Except he's not wearing a hoodie, but a sweater instead and he grabs at nothing. Changkyun looks down, eyes widening and it has Hyungwon laughing softly again before he takes Changkyun's smaller hands in his much larger ones.

They've never touched before. This has a blush smearing across Changkyun's cheeks and Hyungwon brings his hands towards him, having Changkyun hold onto the long strings of his own leather jacket instead.

"Does this help?" Hyungwon asks quietly, peering down at Changkyun like he's done the first day they met.

Changkyun swallows, answering truthfully as he clutches onto the strings. "No. Not at all. It makes me more nervous."

Hyungwon tilts his head, keeping his hands around Changkyun's. "Why?"

He dodges the questions, asking one in return. "Are you not? Being this close to someone?"

"I am." Hyungwon says quickly, much to Changkyun's surprise. "I mostly am with you."

Changkyun scrunches his nose up, not really believing the taller male. "You sure don't act like it."

"That's me trying to win you over and trying not to have my chest burst from every phone call and selfie you send me." Hyungwon says, giving Changkyun's hands a small squeeze.

"I really like those phone calls... and the texts too." Changkyun blurts out, the little Changkyuns in his brain cleaning the place up little by little.

"Me too. I like hearing about your day." Hyungwon is smiling at him, and Changkyun thinks he's going to pass out by how handsome the other is. "I hope I never made you uncomfortable. I know how easy that is for you."

"So you noticed something about me." Changkyun isn't able to help the small laugh that escapes his lips.

"I've noticed a lot of things about you Changkyun." Hyungwon says, surprising Changkyun once again. "You get nervous easily... you panic quite a bit and when you do you like to grab your hoodie strings. But it's okay and it makes being around you more comfortable because it makes others feel at ease since you're so... soft." Hyungwon pauses for a bit before deciding to continue. "You have a lot of patience since you deal with these idiot dancers on our team. You pout when you think. When you smile wide enough you have dimples. I know your favorite drink and you enjoy memes and games."

"I feel like I'm being called out kind of." Changkyun rushes out, feeling his ears heat up for the second time that night.

"I find all of this so attractive about you though." The other reassures.

"O-Oh."

"Are you ever going to tell me about your project?" Hyungwon asks, and Changkyun just knows he's asking to pull Changkyun back into his comfort zone. Hyungwon likes to make Changkyun feel fuzzy things.

"I may have recreated a DDR simulation with 3D models in the background. Not playable yet."

"You're... so talented. Smart. Dedicated. Cute. You're amazing." Hyungwon breaths out, Changkyun sucking in a breath at all the compliments. "What made you want to do that?"

"Might have had inspiration from somewhere." Changkyun nods softly, finally meeting Hyungwon's eyes. The little Changkyun's in his brain are now on a major cleaning spree, and they're doing a good job. "I worked on the shoulder movements the hardest."

Hyungwon's smile grows wider and before he can begin his next sentence, his phone rings loudly somewhere in one of his pockets. Changkyun blinks rapidly as if he's knocked out of a trance. Hyungwon doesn't let his hands go, making the younger bite on his lower lip. The blonde's phone stops ringing, soon being bombarded with multiple dings instead. Changkyun peers up at the older again, who hasn't taken his eyes off of the shorter male.

"You should check that." Changkyun says. "It feels important."

Hyungwon doesn't take his eyes off of Changkyun while he lets go of one of Changkyun's hands and reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket. He's pushing on the button to turn the phone on and finally breaks eye contact, even though one hand is still clutched around Changkyun's smaller one that's holding onto the string. Hyungwon furrows his brows as he reads, before he's smiling brightly at his phone, soon turning it off without typing anything in return.

"Looks like we won." Hyungwon says, looking right at Changkyun.

"Congratulations." Changkyun says with a genuine smile. "Knew you guys would."

"I like this support." Hyungwon admits, soon lowering his voice into a whisper. "Will you be coming to our future competitions too?"

Changkyun looks at his lips, the smile staying on his own. "Maybe."

"I'm taking that maybe as a yes." The taller says, glancing down at Changkyun's lips as well.

"It is." Changkyun answers with a gentle laugh, his dimples showing before adding quickly. "My project... you'll be the first to see it."

"Can we call that a date?" Hyungwon throws out.

"O-Oh." Changkyun stutters out. "If it's just the two of us? I think we can." He says without even thinking about it.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Hyungwon asks, almost nervously.

Changkyun blushes, but he's still smiling with full dimples on display. "Thanks for asking."

"Consent is important." Hyungwon says, leaning down so he's eye to eye with Changkyun, staring at the younger one's lips again as he leans in close.

"Yes it is." Changkyun answers, as he fills the gap and shyly presses his lips against Hyungwon's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am feeling some type of way with ending this fic. i've been writing for a long time, ever since i was in high school and i've written multiple stories that were either for creative writing for different classes or just never published anywhere. majority of those i've never finished so it feels great to finally have one finished and put somewhere for people to read after all these years. 
> 
> anyway! i'm satisfied enough to end it here like this. i changed up a lot of things in this chapter since my gut was just telling me it wasn't ready yet. i will say, back in the day where i wasn't such a tired, stressed human being- my story flow, plot, detailing, choice of words, were much much much much better than it is now. in the future, i will work on getting back to that state. 
> 
> just letting you know, i'm pretty sure i'm gonna be in this monsta x thing for life. as for hyungkyun? SUPERIOR. IDC. we're gonna be on this ship for a long time. see you next time and thank you all again for taking the time to read :'))


End file.
